The truth called despair
by the lone soul
Summary: He saved me, from becoming something else and with him I will crush this world and show them, the truth called despair! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. NarutoXfemHaku Now accepting guest Reviews.
1. Enter Hazama

**This is something I wanna try.**

_Closed World-The gate-_

"Ugh. Hm, this is odd" grunted Hazama after his defeat against Jin. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Die, Hazama-tai." Jin said coldly and slashed Hazama across his chest, who only grunted in pain again.

"I will no longer tolerate your hateful existence." Jin roared coldly and did the same procedure.

"Ah… I see. I get it" Hazama coughed blood up. "It's already awake now."

Hazama fell on his knee's panting. But he smirked, despite the grave situation.

"Didn't think I'd run into such a rare permutation. I couldn't be any luckier." He slowly started to get back up.

"Wait…..no…This is just getting better and better!" Hazama looked at the enraged Jin. He only took out **Yukianesa **out of its sheath.

"Never come around me anymore!" He began to charge again. In far distance there was a large red man watching them. It was the one and only Tager, or Akaoni. His "boss" was also with him, in a sense.

"Tager, stop him now!" yep, this was Prof. Kokonoe giving the red devil an order.

"Roger" Tager said hurryingly and started to rush towards the fighting duo. Jin turned around and was surprised to see Tager.

"Akaoni?!" he said surprised with a hint of malice in it. Hazama as well turned around and saw the huge man known as `Akaoni` entering the hall.

"Get him! Hurry" Kokonoe ordered the giant man.

"Get the hell out of my way" Jin roared at the incoming man.

"Same to you, kono baka!" Kokonoe said fast wanting to get Hazama comes first dealing with the brocon idiot can wait.

"Hahahahaha" Hazama cackled madly, he opened his right eye. "Well, it looks like it's time to go. See you later then `Hero`." And began slowly to walk to the nearby red blazing furnace.

"Terumi." Kokonoe shouted at the NOL captain. Hazama arrived ate edge of the cliff.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Too little, too late, Kokonoe! I got myself a nice good look at the power of order! Ehehehehehe… AHAHAHAHAHA!" His laught echoing through the hall, Hazama threw himself into the furnace.

Hazama's world went dark.

_Outskirts of Konoha_

Hazama slowly began to regain conscious. He looked around he fond himself in a dense forest, but he didn't know where exactly he was.

"_Am I somewhere near Kagatsuchi, well damm those three bastards sure know how to ruin someones day. Now I have to walk to my office again and that's certainly not very pleasant. But first, I have to find my hat." _Thought the hatless Hazama. He was still in his black suit and black trousers. (**I wont bother describe him)**

After awhile searching his hat, he finally found it. Surprisingly it was on top of a tree. He took out his knives and cut the tree with a single sweep down. With a loud ´crash` the tree was down.

Hazama 1 Tree 0

"Ah there you are, what would I do without you, oh yeah I'd probably wear my old yellow coat but that doesn't really fit right now doest it." Hazama said aloud and looked towards the village from afar.

"Where the hell am I, well I should at first ask in which district I am and then kill the shit out of Ragna, hehehehehehe." He cackled madly before regain his posture. And walked towards the village.

_A long boring foot march later_

"Halt, state your business." Yelled one of the gate guards.

"I'm a traveler you see, and this village was just on my sightseeing list, so I thought why not." He said truthfully._ "You can't say I lied, it was the truth". _He smirked and hoped these idiots believed, if not, let's just say they would surely beg for mercy.

"Well, I see no worries then enjoy your stay in Konoha. Oh and today is 10th October 200, the eight anniversary of the death of the Kyubi just for side information." Said the guard and let Hazama in. Hazama entered silently.

"_So Takamagahara actually pushed me 2000 years back to the past, well if it isn't just convenient. Since no of these ignorant fools know who I am, I can enjoy forming the whole world under my view."_

He bit back a cackle, those three idiots observe him so he can't disappear.

As he walked through the so called `busiest` district in Konoha, he received many stares. He suddenly stopped and looked towards the crowed.

"Well if you wonder, what I wear is the new fashion." He announced aloud and all people said `Oh` or ´Ok`.

Now after walking through the business part of Konoha, he arrived at a living district and watched some men thrusting against a door of a two floor house.

"Well these guys are pretty pissed off wonder who did it" Hazama muttered and saw how the guys finally break down the door. After awhile they dragged something out he couldn't see what it was but one thing was sure those pissed villagers leaking small KI out. He scoffed at the intent on of these blasted fur ball's brats had more KI then all of them together. One of the burglars announced almost proudly

"The demon brat will finally die today, come on every one lets paint this house demon red" the burglar said with enormous venom in his voice. They pinned the demon, who was only a 7 years old, on a big nearby tree and began to stab him continuous, with kitchen knifes. 

"_And here I thought I was cruel, well I'm cruel but this could match me, but then again I could care less about him. Wait… I could easily tweak him into my follower, well hopefully he will be of any use. But then again to have the world only for oneself tends to get boring, so why shouldn't I manipulate a future hero and make a bad ass guy like me, out of him. Well its worth a try, besides this is just another possibility of the continuum shift. Time to make my appearance."_

He walked towards the group jumped silently high above and waved his hand in a sweeping motion. A serpent chain like snake rushed towards the one who was currently stabbing him mercilessly.

"Now then demon brat, its time to die!" he roared and prepared to stab him with a long kitchen knife in his heart. The others were shouting `for the yondaime`.

The snake chain found his prey and bit down on the executing villager. He cried out in pain but to their surprise and the boys too, a person kicked the executer so hard, he flew against other people and hurled them into a nearby shop wall leaving a deep crater.

"Wh-Who are you?" One of the braver `demon slayer` asked.

"Wouldn't it be polite to identify yourself first, but then again I don't really care about grouping dogs to kill a boy. My name is Hazama captain of the NOL Intelligence Department. A pleasure to meet you, chumps." He finished his introduction with a mocking bow. The group silently exchanged words hoping he couldn't handle the mass of people.

"We know what to do with demon lovers, everyone kill him." He exclaimed and the grouping villagers began to charge again.

"Oh dear hopefully you don't sully my suit because" and took his butterfly knives out and quickly beheaded the first foolish villager. He opened his right eye slightly to reveal a yellow slitted pupil.

"I will kill the shit out of you damm dogs." He said and began to kill every attacking villager, they were cut down like paper. When only one of them remained, he packed the last surviving villager by the throat. He pocketed on of his silver knifes and began to cackle.

"I'm going to enjoy, watching you suffer scream for mercy and despair, hehehehehehe" and stabbed him so much, that he looked like a shower head.

"Please just let me die" begged the last survivor. Hazama just ignored him and walked towards the bleeding boy.

"Don't hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong." The boy whimpered. Hazama only removed the knifes, and let the boy sink town.

Th-Th-Thank you." The blond boy stuttered. Hazama looked at him. And his eyes( yeah closed eyes) were burning. How can someone dress like this way even the blasted cat clan had better outfits.

"Well someone had to dispose the trash, why were they attacking you boy." He asked. Only to receive a load response.

"Don't call me boy, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I gonna be the next Hokage dattebayo." He finished with a childish grin Hazama had to bit a mad cackle back again. Oh the choices, he had so many but first of all he to play the fool at first.

"First keep your voice down I absolutely detest load people, second what's the Hokage." He asked like Ragna would to be honest could give a rats ass about this village he just needed the boy so he had to play at first the nice guy.

"The Hokage is just the coolest person ever, he gets the most respect from the village, he is also the village leader and I want to be someday like jiji." He explained childishly. Naruto didn't notice the cruel smirk on Hazama's lips.

"The Old man you speak of is he the Hokage?" Hazama asked putting the pieces of information together.

"Hey you're pretty smart." Naruto stated. Hazama only needed to deliver the final blow and then the boy would be in his grip.

"I know but does you're Hokage protect you?" Hazama asked like a concerned parent.

"Of course he does, every time I get beat up he takes me to the hospital, sometimes the mask ninjas do it." Naruto explained.

"So he doesn't protect you at all." Hazama concluded

"Huh what do you mean?" the blond looked at the green haired man.

"He could protect you from pain, or those masked ninjas could protect you, I suppose those masked are strong" getting a nod from the blond. "So why doesn't he order them to protect you." He said in a sing sang voice.

"Do you know why, he only told me their mostly busy with missions." Naruto asked pleadingly.

"_And for the final blow I present you my famous despair and suffer talk hehehehehe" Hazama cackled madly in his mind_

"They can't do it because the Hokage hates you." He said in a sad tone.

"Eh?" The blond could only look shocked at the black dressed man.

"If he would like you he would protect you from any harm, he would give you comfort, better clothes, better food so you wouldn't be so small right now, a family, no he absolutely detest you." Hazama said quietly.

"You're wrong jiji takes care of me" Naruto shouted how could someone say such bad things about his surrogate grandfather. But strangely a voice inside his head agreed with the green head.

"He only arrives too late does he? Just remember you're past every time you got beat up he always comes when they were done with you right. Hazama said in a far too bittersweet voice began to attack his mind.

Naruto could remember each beating he received and the pain they did to him and every time his jiji would come after the beating.

"_Stop jiji would never do that" he shouted in his mind. But it was no use, the pain the suffer was just too great for him._

"_DEMON"_

"_KYUBII BRAT"_

_An image of the Hokage laughing madly about making him suffer._

Hazama smirked as the boy muttered madly `jiji isn't bad`, but then he broke and cried. He cried like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't worry its all right now, don't trust anyone beside you and me. I have an proportion for you" Hazama offered the blond and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"If you come with me, you can make all of them suffer, and you can have power no one has, what do you say Naruto." Hazama finished his offer and hold his hand towards Naruto.

"_If you're just like Lieutenant Garbage hopefully not I usefulness, just in mind, then I can't see any problems with you in the future"_ he thought and looked at the broken blond boy.

"I accept, I will come with you, but what's you're name?" He asked dumbly wasn't he listening. But oh well.

"My name is Hazama but my True name is…"

**I think I finish now. That was just in my head for a while so what do you guys think about it. Oh yeahh, should he get Ourobors or Kusanagi version 11, 12, or 13 (well 11 and 13 are almost the same I guess.) Please rate and review this is just something to test well then later.**


	2. The dept of Despair

**This was getting better than I thought, oh yeahh poll is still open so Ouroboros is out, Mu-12 and Nu-13 are still in okay. *Edit 13/06/28 done***

"Yuki Terumi" Hazama answered and opened his eyes slightly. Naruto saw the yellow slitted eyes; at first they scared him but the blond quickly lost fear.

"Terumi-"Naruto began but was stopped when the green head made a ´no no´ sign.

"Hazama will be my name for now, think of it just like a code name." Hazama began to walk turning around he saw Naruto was still standing near the tree.

"What are you waiting for; those masked ninjas could come for you any minute _not that those dogs could damage me._" Hazama muttered the last part quietly so Naruto couldn't hear it.

"Ah, s-sorry ." Naruto said hesitantly and followed the green head.

"Tou-san." Hazama spoke each syllable slowly, before letting a short cackle.

"Can I call you like that?" Naruto asked hopping he would let him.

"_Hm, well it can't hurt. I mean that could even get me more trust. Whatever."_

"Of course you can. After all I am the only one you can trust. Well come on chop chop" he said and began to leave.

"Ah, wait tou-san" The blond said and followed his father. Hazama glanced just one more time, before shrugging his shoulders.

They both didn't see the small girl watching the whole slaughter. Lavender eyes were glued to the battlefield. A man appeared near the Hyuga heiress.

"Hinata-sama there you are" the guardian or Ko said. He looked at the shaking heiress. "Hinata-sama what's wrong." Ko said concerned. The petite girl pointed trembling to the slaughter. The guardian looked shocked when he saw the massacre. Bodies were either beheaded or they lost limps. Before she could realize what was going on, she fell unconscious.

"I apologize Hinata-sama, but this isn't something you should see." He picked the heiress over his shoulder and began to see the Hokage. But a weak whimper from a villager.

"T-t-the d-d-demon brat had help, h-he s-slaughtered a-all o-of us." He said weakly before coughing some blood up.

"How does he look like, do you remember anything" he asked the ´shower head´ villager (you know which villager *smirk*)

"It was an odd clothed man he had green hair and eyes just like Orochi-urgg" the man succumbed his injuries and was dead.

"Damm it, I have to report this to Hokage-sama" Ko said hurryingly and vanished via Shunshin(Body Flicker).

_Hokage Tower-Hokage Office_

The Hokage known as Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, was currently doing the most unpleasant thing in the world. He did paperwork, the bane every Kage. A sudden knock brought him some rest from his work.

"Come inside" with the approval of the village leader the door opened. He could see the jounin Ko with the young Hyuga over his shoulder.

"Ko whats wrong, you aren't usually here for missions." The Hokage said surprised.

"The demon brat slaughtered over 50 villagers he finally showed his true colors." Ko said but he regretted it when he saw the KI infused stare from the Hokage.

"Now tell me Ko" the Hokage said darkly"How can a six year old boy kill over 50 villagers alone, its bad eneogh that it happened again the Anbu took action well its good for Naruto, but I have to speak with –" he was interrupted from Hinata who woke up but she began to scream.

"Hinata-kun calm down, did she watch the entire thing?" Hiruzen asked the guardian.

"Mostlikely." He said hopefully he would get the fact that the demon brat will be finally punished.

"Hinata-kun, can you tell us what happened, if you cant then its alright " The hokage assured the petite heiress.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-I c-c-c-c-c-can d-d-d-do it." Stuttered the heiress. Hiruzen and Ko were silent waiting for answer. (**I won't do the stutter in long explanations too much of a bother**)

"The villager were breaking in Naruto's apartment, then they were dragging him outside and pinned him on a tree with a knife or something" Hiruzen could only shake his head, they couldn't see that he wasn't the Kyubi, he was only the vessel.

"Then they were torturing him until an odd clothed man appeared and killed all other villager." Hinata finished her explanation.

"Did something else happen" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, when he finished killing the villagers he did something to Naruto-kun when I checked with my Byakugan, he sent dark green chakra inside Naruto-kun chakranetwork, then after some moments he followed him. They were walking eastside." Hinata finished and was remembering again the slaughter. Before she could get another fear shock she fell unconscious.

"Thank you Ko, Inu" Hiruzen called and an Anbu appeared with a dog shaped mask.

"What is it Hokage-sama" a lazy voice entered the room. This was Hatake Kakashi.

"Take her to Inoichi, for memory erasing, the last 3 hours, also take this" Sarutobi handed Inu a small scroll. This should explain things to him.

"Understood Hokage-sama" Kakashi said and vanished with Shunshin. With a long sigh he signaled Ko to leave, who only nod and left. After everyone left he wrote something down sealed the letter in a scroll and lit his pipe on.

"Neko" he called and a cat masked Anbu appeared, known as Yúgau Uzuki.

"Hokage-sama you called" Neko answered.

"Neko I have a mission for you, A-rank border S-rank and you can take one other nin with you, at least jounin." Hiruzen said in a serious tone, stating the importance of this mission.

"Bring Naruto back to the village, that's all." He finished and hoped this would end well. He could hear a small chuckle from the female Anbu.

"Did he run away again, Hokage-sama?" Neko sighed. She didn't understand why it was almost an S-rank mission.

"No, he was manipulated by someone he fled with; I don't know how strong the kidnapper is but if he could kill 50 villagers so swiftly, be careful." He said, hoping everything would turn well in the end.

"Yes, Hokage." After she answered she vanished. Sarutobi stood up and looked at a photo. On the picture was the yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze or Naruto's real father.

"Minato what would you think of the village? I'm so sorry Minato, Kushina I hope you will forgive me."

_Outskirts of Konoha-Near Saburo-_

"Are we there yet tou-san?" Naruto asked Hazama who was still walking relaxed.

"Yeah almost, we need a populated village after all." Hazama smirked when he finally saw the village. "Well then Naruto, we're there lets get started shall we." Hazama grinned and took Naruto's hand.

"What are you doing tou-san?" the blond looked puzzled from his father's action.

"Well first of all we have to find the centre of this village then you nap a bit. Hazama explained it seemed that like in Konoha he wasn't very popular here either.

"Why should I sleep right now?" Naruto questioned the green head. Said green head let out a sigh.

"Look, you will see what happen right now okay." He answered a little annoyed.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled. Hazama noticed that and placed his hands on the blond's shoulders.

"Don't worry, if all works fine I promise you, I will train you." Hazama grinned knowing what he would say. He started to walk again Naruto followed.

"Really, you would do that?" Naruto asked and looked at with wide eyes.

"Of course I would do that, but I'm curios how did you heal so fast?" Hazama asked, it was just like Ragana just after a day he was better, ahh memories.

"I don't know it was always like that, but you know what tou-san this is my best birthday ever" Naruto finished with a grin, and placed his hands behind his neck.

"_Well it can't hurt if I tell him. He would be even more putty in my hands, just you wait Master Unit. Ehehehehehehehehe." _Hazama bit back a mad cackle again. This day couldn't get better.

"Oh when you're finished you're nap, you will be stronger than any of these ninjas in Konoha." Hazama finished with a wide grin. They finally arrived at the centre of the village.

"Really? That's awesome, when can we start?" Naruto asked Hazama. The green head hoped that he would punch this utterly pathetic happy go lucky out of him.

"Right now." Hazama put Naruto on his shoulders and jumped on the roof on the nearby house, and then he jumped to the next higher roof. He did the procedure until he was on the highest point of the village. He placed Naruto down. He then gathered boundary energy in his hands and threw it up in the sky.

The ball extended and took a shape of a winged like ball. It had a small opening only 5 foot large.

"Well then, this Naruto is Cauldron" Hazama explained to the awed looked blonde. Unbeknown to Naruto, Hazama was struggling, he didn't had to laugh I otherwise his plan couldn't work. "Think of it like a birthday present" he gestured with his hand and pointing to the Cauldron.

"Sogoi, what does it do" Naruto asked

"Well it can give a person special powers, it's different on each person, well go on in take a nap and take what is yours and show those Konoha fools the truth." Hazama said

"Okay if you say so Night" Naruto shouted to his father and slipped through the opening. The Cauldron closed and Hazama let out a big load mad cackle

"Eheheheheheheheh...hahahahahahahahah…AHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!

*Cough* *Caugh* Swallowed a fly, whatever lets get started shall we."

Hazama walked to the Cauldron.

"Ouroboros." Hazama shouted he crossed his arms and bend his knees. Many metal serpents emerged from the ground. With a simple hand gesture he commanded them to take the Cauldron higher in the sky. When it high eneogh he turned his back to the Cauldron.

"Well, shall we get started now?" Hazama held his arms slightly to the side and had a little smirk on his face. While everyone in Saburo had a normal day, near the highest building was hell on earth the grayish mist that appeared on the ground of the village started to suck everyone's soul out and let everybody crumble to dust. The crest of Murakumo under the Cauldron grew larger and larger.

The green snake controller could only chuckle darkly.

"Very nice. Not bad for guy like me hehehe." He chuckled. After the Murakumo crest finished growing. Hazama let out on last mad cackle.

_Village-Saburo-_

"Hayate there is something wrong with this small village." Yugau explained to her boyfriend.

"What*cough*do you mean?" Asked or better coughed the ill jounin.

"Normally it would be louder, but right now it's like a ghost town, no chatter, nothing, we should better hurry." Neko advised, receiving a small nod from the ill jounin. After they entered the Village they could see bundles of clothes but no human bodies.

"What in the world, happened here" Yugao gasped when she saw the scene this had to mean something.

"_What is this strange feeling I get, its like a massive raging wave, just like…like…the Kyubi?!" _she realized and looked for the source. Right, left, down…"

"Yugao there is something *cough*above the village." Hayate said and pointed to the flying object.

"We should take it down first." Yugao commanded her boyfriend. They did several handsigns and held a half dragon sign beside their mouth.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **they both blew a huge fire ball towards the Cauldron. But before they could even do damage to the flying object, a serpent chainlike destroyed their techniques, scattering the blazing sarks all over the shopping district and the man less clothes who started to burn.

"Now that was just rude I'm almost ready with the smelting, so can you please come back later I'm very busy now." Said a amused yet mocking voice. They could see a person walking towards them, probably business man. He wore a black suit with black trousers and shoes with metal covering the fron of the brown shoes.

"Who are you and what are you doing." Demanded the purple haired Anbu, while Hayate narrowed his eyes he was the only one left neside him and Yugao in this village, so did he had his hands in disappearance of the people.

"Well you Konoha guys are really a rude bunch, but I will give you the honor to know my name." Hazama began his introduction and took his hat and bowed slightly. "My name is Hazama that's all you have know because…" he said and appeared behind Yugao with the serpent chain swirling around him.

"I will enjoy, seeing the two of you suffer!" Hazama roared and cackling like a mad man. He placed his hat again on his hat and made a sweeping motion towards Hayete, whocouldnt react in time, and was bitten.

Then surprising for both of them he let him draw himself towards them, he put out quickly his favorite knives and slashed him in a single motion over his chest it cut through the armor like paper.

"Here I go pale face **Jayoko Hōtenjin" **Hazama delivered Hayate sky high in the air.

"Hayate!"Yugao yelled,doing some handsigns hoping the next jutsu would distract him for a while.

"**Katon: Ryuga no- **hrrg" Yugao couldn't finish her fire technique, she was embraced by a chain snake holding her in place.

"Can you please shut up you damm cat bitch, I'm having fun with your friend right now." Hazama roared and started to look at the falling Hayate.

"Fetch Ourobors" Hazama held his hand in a 45° angle and another chain snake appeared this time it was covered in a small red aura. The chain grabbed Hayate and dragged him towards Hazama's feet. Hayate couldn't do anything, his illness was killing him and the injuries only fastened his death.

"And here I thought you would last long, heh lets see if I can get you some strength back." The green head stomped on the ill jounin and walked to the tied Yugao.

"Well then ,what are we going to do with you" he held his knife towards Nekos throat " Well first option is skinning you, second option is gutting you like a fish or the third I do nothing," Hazama smirked as he saw the trembling Yugao.

"Nothing?" Yugao hoped.

"Three, two, one Eeeen" Hazama made a wrong answer noise "The right answer is none of these three, but I will kill pale face here to give you something to despair on." He let out a mad laughter.

"**Mzuchi Rekkazan"** Hazama summoned a portal which snares the defenseless Hayate pulled him in for a barrage of slashes, Hazama then summoned three big dark green Snakes to deliver the pale jounin the final blow.

"Die, die, die, die" Yelled the mad Snake user. Sending the ill jounin to oblivion.

"I'm sorry Yugao flee and find Naruto." Hayate said in his last breath. The purple head could only stare at the scene, slowly boiling rage leaked outside.

"Hazama, you son of a bitch" Yelled the masked nin.

"Yeah, do me a favor and shut up now because `he` is finally ready." Hazama said in a dark whisper.

"Now Murakomo awaken!"

**Whew that's that, also I have to state something first, No Blazblue pairing, Naruto will get strictly a chara from the Naruto world so for the NarutoxSaya,… Sorry wont work even if it worked Saya would be still under Relius and Hazamas control making her a puppet. Please vote for male Kusanagi or male Izanagi. Thank you very much and I hope you liked my chapter even if it was bad, so for those who stayed until the end Rate and Review.**

**Ja Ne **


	3. Cold Judgement

**Well here is more, hopefully this is getting a bit more reviews hopefully…**

**Oh and the winner is Sword of Izanagi, that means male ν-13.**

"Now, Murakumo, its time to awaken! This world is nothing but, lies, lies, lies, LIES! But don't worry I will show all of you the truth" Hazama exclaimed getting a strange look from Yugao "The truth called Despair!" The cauldron started to pulse. The chakra concentration grew thicker and thicker.

_Meanwhile Konoha -Hokage Tower- _

"_This chakra, dammit, is the seal damaged. I have to do something. Oh no Yugao must be still there"_ Thought a worried Hokage.

"Inu, Tenzo." Hiruzen called his Anbu. Kakashi and the artificial mokuton user appeared.

"You called Hokage-sama" they both said. Knowing what the reason was.

"I guess you know why the two of you are here." they both nodded, even without a sensor they could feel Kyubi's chakra "Yugao is still looking for Naruto, the two of you try to find her, then check Naruto's seal, you should better hurry." He finished his explanation of the mission and the two of them vanished via Shunshin.

"Is this a divine punishment or a sign? I'm too old for this." Sarutobi muttered and took out his pipe and lit it on, taking a deep breath in then blowing hot smoke out. Only time could tell, what would happen in the future.

_Back to Saburo_

"In the name of Susano'o, I command you! Awaken Murakumo! No not Murakumo-Izanagi, the Sword of the Imperior, Your blade will cut away the lies that cover this world!" Hazama commanded and the Cauldron started to open revealing a now paler Naruto, his whiskers faded and his azure eyes were now crimson red. His blonde hair was now bright silver. Instead of his orange jumpsuit, he wore now a bright jumpsuit and a long white flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. An eyepatch covered his right eye (**I give you a cookie who guesses right what it is**).

Naruto started to float down. He looked at the Konoha Anbu with a glare.

"Hyahahaha! The Azure is mine. Just wait for me Master Unit Amaterasu" Hazama smirked to his ears. The green head spotted two more mask nin coming to the Cauldron.

"Yugao, what happened here." Kakashi arrived with Tenzo. Kakashi saw the tied Yugao and tried to free her, but the metal serpent tightened its grip on Yugao the more Kakashi tried.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, isn't that right Izanagi or should I say Naruto" Hazama said and laughed like a mad man when he finished his arch enemy.

"What, it can't be…What did you do to Naruto" Kakashi yelled losing his cool after knowing that the silver boy was Naruto.

"Eh, did I strike a nerve, whatever well then good thing the smelting is done, then we should take our leave shall we Naruto." The green head took Naruto's hand who was still motionless.

"Stay where you are." Kakashi roared charging at Hazama with a **Raikiri** in his hands. Hazama dodged the lightning blade with a side step and slashed Kakshi's legs, who fell on the ground.

"Whoa, you should better watch out, you could actually hurt someone, but you should better run home little dog or it could get even worse for you little cat bitch." Hazama snickered and snapped with his free hand. The metal serpent which still snared Yugao tightened even more.

"Garghh" Yugao grunted a pain voice out. Kakashi considered his next actions

"_Should I sacrifice Yugao or let him go with Naruto, dammit I wont let anyone die again on my hands, I'm sorry Sensei." _

"Alright you can go but let her go." Kakashi gritted out. He didn't want to see anymore dead's at his decisions.

"Well, can you see now those Anbu's don't care about you, well if you want her so badly then catch!" The serpent which binded bit down on Yugao skin and straightened itself connecting to Hazama hand. He then hurled her towards Tenzo who grunted against the force of the throw.

"As much as I want to play with you I have more pressing matters, so I have to call this little ho-down. See you around chumps" Two Ouroboros snakes snared around them and let them sink into the ground leaving the three plus the dead Hayate alone.

"This mission was a complete failure" Muttered the Tenzo, looking to Kakashi, who clenched his fists tightly.

"You don't have to remind me, Lets go, we have to report this to Hokage-sama. Come Neko. Is something wrong?" Kakashi looked at Yugao who was weeping in front of a dead body. Kakashi recognized the body.

"Yugao don't tell you had someone with you." The grey haired Anbu took of his dog mask and walked towards the broken down Yugao.

"I thought this mission would be easy, so I took Hayate with me, Hokage-sama gave me permission to do so, but I didn't thought this would end in a catastrophe." Yugao cried and clinged on Kakashi.

"Don't worry we figure something out, okay? But at first we should report this to Hokage-sama, as much as I want to avoid him right now, Tenzo you carry Hayate. This just isn't our day." Kakashi ordered them and left the ghost town.

Unbeknown to them a cloaked Venus fly-trap human watched the whole confrontation from afar on a big tree.

"Very interesting." He muttered before he sank again into the tree.

_With Hazama and Naruto in Kiri_

"Well then Naruto time to wake up." Hazama said and clapped a few times, filling the hollow eyes with life. As soon as it happened Naruto looked at his new clothes.

"Thank you, tou-san for the new clothes." Naruto twirled around to feel the new clothes. Then he stopped and looked at the green head.

"When will you start the training, you promised me, did you forget it all ready." Looking at the ground while fiddling with his fingers trying to avoiding Hazama's eyes.

"You think I'm such a forgetful person do you that hurts right there." Hazama held his hands to his chest. "I didn't forget it Naruto-kun. We can start while we traveling through the lands okay." Hazama placed on hand on his hat and walked towards the mist, Naruto waited a second and followed shortly.

"First of all try to imagine a big sword, don't worry it will surely be easy." Hazama chuckled and imagined Naruto's face when behind fell a sword from the sky. Naruto nodded and focused he tried to imagined a big sword, suddenly an image of a massive silver, white, bright blue sword appeared in his mind. Unintentionally he focused on it and waited. He didn't notice the falling object coming down with enormous speed. The sword didn't impact on the ground it levitated but the sudden stop dent a gush wind to the two of them. The young Naruto turned slowly his head to see the giant sword.

"Ehh, tou-san, is that sword the right one." Naruto asked who turned around and inspected the sword.

"_Hmm, it's just like the sword of the 13__th__ experiment, it even has the same shape form and colors, this cant just be a mere coincidence" _Hazama thought while circling the sword.

"Well then the next part will be a bit harder, but when the two of you would be so kind and come out I can explain it, if not well let's just say my serpents gonna feast like kings tonight." Hazama said in a voice that would every kid recognize, the voice of a parent when it was caught taking out a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Aren't you a bit arrogant, believing you could best one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri?" the deep voice said. A person stepped out of the mist revealing a man slightly bigger than Hazama with a standard uniform from Kirigakure, wearing a flak jacket. He was muscular and had short spiky black hair and had his forehead protector sideways on his head.

The person next to him was much shorter, had long black, pale skin and brown eyes wearing a pink kimono.

"I'm pretty confident with my abilities, no brow-san; I've dealt already with zanbatou swordsmen." He said in slight mocking voice.

"Listen you…"

Zabuza slowly reached for his sword the Kubikiribōchō. When a young voice blew the tension into oblivion.

"Tou-san what do I have to do next." Naruto tugged on Hazama sleeve. Hazama turned his attention towards the silver head.

"Ah, yes sorry about that, I was talking to lolicon nothing more." Hazama smirked and turned his back to the swordsman. Said swordsman was shaking in rage, till a voice snapped him out of his rage.

"Zabuza-sama what's a lolicon" asked his companion. Zabuza quickly dismissed the question. "Haku, that's nothing important, let's go." He walked towards the other pair. He noticed the odd big sword levitating near the silver head.

"Do you really think he has the strength to even lift it up" Zabuza scoffed at the mere image that the brat could wield the giant sword.

"He doesn't have to wield it; he has to merge with it." Hazama explained like it was the easiest thing to do. Ignoring the look from Zabuza, Hazama once again paid attention to his apprentice.

"Now Naruto-kun, try to gather you energy towards the Izanagi." Hazama tried to explain to the six year old Naruto.

"Yes I try it" Naruto closed his eyes and tried to send his energy to the sword. Nothing happened after a while.

"Heh, nothing happ-" Zabuza couldn't finish his sentence. When a bright light blinded the mist duo. Hazama smirked and cackled mad. When the light died down. The sword vanished, Naruto now dons a futuristic sword-themed armor which features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind him in a wing-like formation. His hair wasn't spiky anymore, his silver hair also growed**(Jin Kisaragi's hairstyle)** Hazama grinned to both ears. Zabuza was surprised when he saw the brats fusion with the giant sword.

"Well, how do you feel Naruto-kun?" Hazama inspected Naruto's new form, it was similar as λ-11. Naruto looked at his new form and was awed.

"I feel great Tou-san." Said Naruto happily. Hazama smirked and patted his head.

"Well, the next six years we are train you're new abilities." He looked towards Zabuza and Haku. "Are you familiar with the area here" Hazama asked the mist duo.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the area, why do you ask anyway" Zabuza asked curiously.

"Well, we both are unfamiliar with this area so we need someone to guide us out of this mist." Hazama asked the bandaged swordsman.

"We could but we're kind of wanted, but who are you anyway." Zabuza questioned the NOL Int. captain. The said captain took his butterfly knife out and pointed with his free hand to the tree

"Fetch Ouroboros." A green metallic serpent shot towards the tree. When the serpent found his target, Hazama pulled the chain down. Throwing a masked Kiri ninja to the ground. Hazama appeared beside the masked ninja and slitted his throat, Zabuza quickly covered Haku's eyes so she couldn't see the kill.

"Well I'm Hazama, captain of the NOL Int." Leaving out the fact he came from the future.

"_NOL never heard of, but the fact that he found the hunter nin faster than me does say something, and he used snakes, does he know Oruchimaru." _Zabuza thought and stared at the snake user.

"Well do we have a deal no brow-san" Hazama his hand out waited for the swordsman response.

"I'm Zabuza snake face" Zabuza growled. The green head held is hands up in defense.

"Scary, scary, well then Zabuza-san, do we have a deal?" the green head held once again his hand out.

"Deal, if you can help Haku the brat beside me." Zabuza gestured towards the smaller person. The green head looked with his closed eyes at Haku he could feel the same cold aura just like Jin, but the brat wasn't as cold towards other people.

"I could do something, teach the brat how to handle a katana and give the kid some battojutsus, leave the rest to me" Hazama chuckled darkly.

"Okay then we should better hurry, more hunter nins could arrive any minute." Zabuza started to leave, Haku followed him but looked at Naruto for awhile before looking ahead.

"Well then, shall we Naruto-kun" Hazama walked ahead and Naruto glided beside him.

"_I might found Major Jins ancestor, this is getting better and better, hehehehe," _Hazama cackled in his mind while he looked forward to the next six years.

**Finished again but I have a feeling the chara are a little OOC, well for the pairing poll is still open. Hopefully this chapter is good, hopefully…**

**Well Rate and Review.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Cold Despair

**Well here I am again. I'm very, very glad you liked my story *bows deeply*, anyway, I've decided and femHaku is the winner. Also you can decide who is the second girl/woman meaning you can decide. Well to be honest I'm leaning towards Konan. **

_Time skip 6 years later Amegakure_

"Tou-san, why do we have no umbrella, you said we go to Ame since you wanted to meet someone, did you knew that it rained all day" Naruto said annoyed, the now 12 year old boy grew from small malnourished boy into a healthy young man. He was 5, 2 foot and he let his hair the way as it was, his face lost any baby fat and his eyes were now cold as ice, only towards his father, Zabuza and of course Haku. Last year was very interesting yeah…

_Flashback one year_

"_Oi, Haku are you done? I want to take a shower already." Naruto said annoyed. Haku always used much more time than Naruto. Naruto and Hazama met with Haku and Zabuza, well Hazama wanted to get some information on the organization Akatsuki. And Naruto well he just wanted to hang out with, he wondered why Haku always blushed when he was around him, when he asked what was wrong he dismissed it quickly._

"_Can you please wait amoment." The ice user said hastily. Naruto had enough, he opened the door to the bathroom and his eyes widened when he saw Haku. A __wet towel that covered Haku's body clung tightly around the ice user's body, showing two medium size lumps on Haku's chest along with a slightly curvy figure and long feminine legs._

"_Sorry wrong room." Naruto quickly shut the door and ran outside._

"_Naruto-kun wait!" Haku called but no avail. He didn't came back. Haku cursed herself, she wanted to tell him when they left Kiri the first time but she didn't had the courage to do. And now she probably lost her only friend and maybe even something more. She quickly got dressed and looked for Naruto, he wasn't in the hotel. She ran to the lake, she somehow knew where he was. When she arrived at the lake she saw him sit on the edge on the footbridge. She slowly walked towards him and sat beside him down._

"_Why didn't you tell me I thought we were friends." Naruto said quitly and stared at the misty lake._

"_I hadn't the courage to tell you, Zabuza-sama told me to hide my true gender, it was painful to hide that big secret, I wanted to tell you after you left with Hazama-sama, but I hadn't the courage to do it." She started cry but Naruto didn't gave her a glance. "But also there was a other reason why I couldn't tell." She grabbed his shoulders and looked him into his single red eye which was devoid from any emotion "Naruto, I love you" she said still crying, Naruto single eye widened. Naruto hugged her suddenly light blush adorned his pale cheeks_

"_If you say something like that I can't really stay angry you know, but you have to give me some time to think about you're confession okay." He said hoping she wouldn't cry anymore. _

"_I think I can wait, but give me your answer soon." Haka said still embracing Naruto._

_In the far distance two people were watching the whole thing._

"_Ahh, so the cat is out of the bag now, give the money Zabuza-chan" Hazama chuckled while Zabuza growled._

"_Here is your damm money and how many times I told you not to call me like that" Zabuza handed the green head a few ryo._

"_I don't know over 200times" He cackled before regaining his posture. "Did she summoned `it` already" His voice turned to the usual cheery to serious._

"_Sadly no, I gave her the catalyst, to form `the` katana" Zabuza sighed and watched Haku and Naruto. "Hazama, if something happens to me, take care of Haku, you hear snake" Zabuza turned to the said snake who smirked. He gave the swordsman a small snake talisman._

"_Give this to Haku, Naruto-kun has the same, those kinda like an artificial life link, so in an emergency, the pendant glows, alright." Hazama smirked and walked._

"_Naruto-kun, its time to go." Hazama called and Naruto ended the embrace and stood up. _

"_Well then Haku, see you then." the silver head started to leave. Haku grabbed his arm._

"_Wait, Naruto." The ice user leaned towards Naruto and pecked him on the cheek. Haku now red as a tomato ran to Zabuza, who only grinned under his bandages. Naruto stood there dumbfounded, pink tinted his cheeks._

"_How long do you intend to wait here Naruto" Hazama said annoyed before Zabuza gave his view of the happened action._

"_I think Haku broke the brat." Zabuza snickered while Hazama sighed this was just like Nine and Jubei._

_Flashback end_

Naruto shook his head to get his mind clear, the rain didn't stop for years, some rumors said, he still wondered why Hazama.

"Normally if someone entered Ame, a certain someone would greet them, well if their have enough power, that is the condition." Hazama chuckled but quickly looked at his suit.

"We should find something to cover, or my suit will be completely drenched." Hazama said worryingly. They looked for cover, till a voice appeared.

"What is your business in Ame" a female voice said. The both of them turned to the source of the sound. Revealing a woman with dark blue hair with a paper flower in her hair, she had unusual amber eyes and a labret piercing and hada neutral facial expression. She wore the standard Akatsuki cloak. (**If you don't know how it looks like get out!) **Hazama was again happy seeing something good for awhile let him forget his suit.

"Ah, truly a sight for sore eyes truly." Hazama removed his head and bowed. Naruto snorted and removed his hair out of his eyesight.

"Do you really have to say that to every pretty woman." Naruto said and looked to an ally nearby and noticed a typical thug with a tiny knife. He sighed and flicked a knife at the thugs head.

"Ah, you right are you part of the organization Akatsuki" Hazama put the drenched Hat again on his head. Konan narrowed her eyes why were two of them here anyway.

"What's your business with us." Konan said but intentionally prepared to dispose the both of them.

"I heard you gather those tailed beasts, and I have one right here." Hazama cackled and gestured towards Naruto.

"_He has a __jinchūriki? I wonder which one, but no village gave up on their jinchūriki, only if their kidnapped or left on their own, but how did he knew there was an organization like that." _Konan thought deeply suspecting a possible backstab.

"I want to get rid of that annoying idiot quickly he interferes with my abilities." Said Naruto and looked at Konan.

"Well then I guess you can follow me. Our headquarter are up ahead, it's the tallest building." Konan said and flew towards it.

"The tallest huh" and looked at the four faced tower "They could at least built something else and not those ugly faces. Well no use, come on Naruto-kun." Hazama said and walked to the grotesque tower Naruto followed him closely.

_A long boring foot march and some boring stairs later_

"We're finally there, man they really need an elevator." Hazama sighed and looked at the great door with 10 kanjis on it. He opened the gate and he and Naruto entered. A male deep voice appeared.

"You really took you're time next time you're dead" an odd build man said. Yep, this folks was Akasuna no Sasori. Nut his body was not physical.

"Ara, ara, you must excuse me I don't have wings you know, so this is the Akatsuki hideout, hmm it needs more flair." Hazama said while looking around the hall.

"Heh, you look like some rich civilian shit, bet you cant do jackshit." An angry distorted voice said before Hazama could mock him a presence filled the hall.

Silence Hidan, well then my partner told me that you have a jinchūriki, which bijuu does he contain." The voice asked. Hazama folded his arms.

"Does Kyubi ring any bells." The green head smirked. Loving the reaction he would get.

"That would set our plans ahead." The voice said. Hazama asked his next question.

"Oh, and I heard that your short on people, so I thought `Hazama why not join them`." Hazama waited for a response.

"Very well, but we have gauge your strength, show me your KI." The voice demanded.

"Well then let me entertain you" he held his arms crossed over his head. "**Dai roku roku roku kōsoku kikan kaihō, jigen kanshō kyosū hōjin tenkai, kōdo S,O,L… BureiBurū, kidō!**" he shouted and a dome circled around him. Green runes were circling around him the KI was intense it was as strong as the Madara imitator (**he is still not serious).**

"Well am I in or what." Hazama cackled darkly. He deacktivated the

"_This aura this is even darker than the fake Madara's. This isn't good but if he offers the Kyubi no Kitsune, then I shouldn't let the offer slip by"_ The superior decided in his thought.

"Very well, but first we have to wait for all members, this could take a while, Konan give him the Akatsuki cloak. About the ring… we have to figure something out. My name is Pain; address me Pain-sama or Leader-sama." The now named Pain said. He was a tall man. He had medium length spiky orange hair. His face was covered with piercings.

"I heard a certain Orochimaru was once in your organization. Am I right?" Hazama asked to which Pains eyes narrowed, this man was too well informed.

"_Good thing, Zabuza said something about Oro`s defection." _Hazama thought he loved how the so called god didn't trust him.

"Yes, he defected after Itachi joined, the Akatsuki taking the ring with it." Pain explained, and then he saw the green heads smirk.

"I see, then how-"the snake was interrupted from Naruto. "Tou-san the pendant is glowing." Naruto said holding the talisman up. Hazama grinned to both ears before chuckling darkly.

"Well as much as I want to talk with a corpse, a certain someone is in danger, so see you." Hazama sank with Naruto into the ground via Ouroboros.

"_He even figured that out, this man could be even stronger then Madara."_ Pain thought people and went back to his chamber.

_Nami no Kuni_

"Heh, serves you right ice bitch, for lying about being a hunter nin, so as for payback you can watch your precious Zabuza-sama die, but good work Saru send a Kage Nunshin in fight let her think she killed one of us and then overwhelming her with Kage Bunshins. " Haku was tied up and couldn't help Zabuza. With Zabuza he was marked with the **Doton ****Tsuiga no Jutsu** and couldn't move.

"Sorry to do this, Zabuza your future is death." Kakashi declared and used his **Raikiri. **He charged at Zabuza with high speed.

"_Hazama, I hope you rescue Haku out of you, or I haunt you in my death. Haku, I'm sorry, I hope you can live a better live."_ Zabuza thought and closed his eyes prepared to die. The lightning blade impaled Zabuza and dropped dead. Haku was wide eyed when Zabuza dropped down on the bridge.

"ZABUZA-SAMA" Haku cried and teared up. She couldn't believe her eyes; the sudden urge to kill reached her. The temperature suddenly dropped down.

"Why, why, why did you kill him, why" Haku screeched and broke the ropes and ice started to gather around her, it grew until it was shaped like a cross. She grabbed the ice and the ice shattered revealing a katana with a blue shed and a green hilt.

Again with Kakashi. Kakshi was suprised when he saw two familiar faces Naruto and Hazama, coming out of the ground.

"Seems like we were too late, Naruto take care of the weaklings, I take care of Inu-san." Naruto nodded and flew to Haku.

"It's been awhile, Inu-san." Hazama walked to the panting Kakashi.

"You are the one who manipulated Naruto, when I'm done with you, Naruto will be coming back to Konoha." Kakashi said charging another **Raikiri.**

"Come on then Koinu-chan" taunted the green head, without a word Kakashi ran towards Hazama who stood there smirking. He waited till Kakashis **Raikiri **was near enough and used one of his favorite moves.

"**Senkon Meiraku!"** A large amount of Ouroboros chains rise from the ground knocking Kakashi into the air, the chains coalescing into a giant snake.

"In the name of Susano'o I command you... Awaken, Nox Nyctores... Ouroboros!" Hazama chanted and Kakashi was bitten and was throwed brutally on the bridge.

"I'm disappointed, well whatever. Let's see how Naruto is dealing with his enemies."He walked to Zabuza picked him up his shoulder"Hmm better take the sword with me." Hazama picked the weapon up with his free hand and left Kakashi and went to Naruto but was stopped by a pink abomination.

"What did do to Kakishi-sensei" she screeched and was quickly shut down, with his KI.

Naruto looked at the two of them; boiling rage was raging in Naruto. Sasuke with the duck shaped hair and a boy with brown spiky hair(**He looks like Naruto, without the whiskers)**

But it seemed Haku was charging an attack. But her eyes were hollow.

"**Touga Hyoujin"** she muttered. Haku slashed a out a giant ice wave towards Sasuke and Saru. The wave slashed them across their body. Sasuke couldn't dodge everything receiving a large slash across his body and dropped down, Saru was cleaved in a half. Haku started another attack but dropped down.

"Haku, I'm sorry you had to see Zabuza die." Naruto picked Haku up "Serves you right Konoha scum." Naruto muttered and walked to Hazama. She didn't let go of the sword.

"Are you ready Naruto?" his father asked.

"Yes we can depart." Naruto said with Haku in his arms exhausted with the whole strain using her new sword.

"Well then…" They sank into the ground leaving the Konoha nin alone.

**Whew another chapter, hope you will like it. Man I just cant do fighting scenes, hopefully I will get better, hopefully…**

**Rate and Review**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Plans about peace

**Back again, I must thank you for reading this story, as fort he pairing, Naruto gets Haku and one more girl but who.**

**As for Hazama, well he is not really the guy who likes anyone, he is way too focused on his plans so no pairings for him.**

**Plus a little rant for today, who hates Naruto(canon) as much I do, I just don't know why, but I hate him. Well what I hate about him he is dense, and of course a big asshole, you should at least answer a confession. Well that's that for today.**

_Amegakure -Pains Tower-_

"I'm back again chumps; we had to retrieve someone nothing big." Hazama waved his hands in dismissive manner. Naruto looked around he saw several silhouette standing on a massive statue, it had one eye opened the other eight were closed. The silhouettes were standing on the finger tips.

"Hazama you're finally here and you brought the jinchuriki." Pain said looking at Hazama's `luggage`.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza, hmm he is dead isn't he, hmm and you brought his apprentice." A shark human silhouette said. Naruto glared at the shark man.

"Haku-chan needs rest do you have any medical room." Naruto said worried about his friend.

"Konan take care of her" Konan nodded silently and Naruto gave her Haku. She then left the hall.

"You have to excuse me, but I better should follow her." Hazama said and followed Konan, without hearing the denial from Pain. The leader sighed and looked at the one eyed jinchuriki.

"We begin with the extraction of the Kyubi." Naruto nodded and laid on the altar and closed his eyes. Pain made several handsigns.

"**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin**" Pain muttered and red dense chakra started to flow out of Naruto's stomach.

"Hmm this might take awhile." Pain looked at massive chakra.

_Medical room of Akatsuki_

Konan walked into the medical room, with Haku in here arms. She still didn't let go of her sword like it was glued to her hand. She laid the ice girl on the white bed. For some reason she was drawn to the sword the girl held. Konan slowly reached for the katana. Her fingers were only inches away when a cheerful voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hazama entered the medical room with a smirk. He walked with his hands in his pockets towards Konan.

"Why shouldn't I touch the sword, its just look like an ordinary katana to me." Konan gave him, her mind of the sword.

"It isn't" He said this time he wasn't serious, she thought he was a always the cheerful sadistic one. Just like Hidan only cheerfully. "The sword is called **Mucro Algesco Yukianesa, **and alters the user's mental state, oh and it gives the ability to manipulate the water in the atmosphere, meaning freezing anything and anyone." Hazama explained, good for him he had some files on the katana when he was in his office.

"_So this sword could freeze anything, as long as there is water in the atmosphere. A terrifying sword indeed but what does he mean with altering the mental state of the user"_ Konan thought and was still looking at the sword.

"Well, we got nothing really to do except of waiting." Hazama said and sat on a free bed.

"How do you know so much about this weapon, did you wield it before?" Konan asked she was very curios. Hazama shook his head in denial.

"No, nut I knew someone who wield it, we had files on his weapon so in case you're wondering." Hazama answered he didn't care if she asked more, it wouldn't matter anyway. But then Hazama wondered, why would they need the bijus anyway.

"Ahh, may I ask, why you need those bijus anyway" Hazama asked the angel of Ame.

"We need those for establishing peace." Konan said, the green head nodded, inwardly cackling at the fact they wanted peace, and they looked like some mad freaks wanting world domination.

"Ah, I will look after Naruto-kun now hopefully he won't be too angry, that he didn't get to fight today." Hazama stood up and walked to the door.

"He will die after the sealing so why-"Konan started but Hazama interrupted her.

"Do you think, will die? What a laugh-riot." He laughed like someone told him a very funny joke. Konan was confused the host of bijus normally died after extraction.

"Ahh, haven't laughed like that its been a while since I laughed soo hard again, he wont die because he is the Sword of the Izanagi, he can regenerate at will, that means if someone slashed his arms and legs away they would simply grow back after awhile. The bad big fox that Naruto still contains is just an unnecessary energy source for him; if he's gone Naruto can finally use the Azure Grimoire." Hazama explained and placed his hand on his fedora.

"Azure Grimoire?" Konan said aloud thinking what those words could mean

"Please stay behind and check on dear Haku-chan, or something bad will happen." Hazama chuckled darkly and left the medical room. Before he left the room he stopped and turned around.

"If you wondering what the Grimoire is just ask Naruto." Hazama said lastly and left the medical room, leaving Konan alone in the white room.

"Who is this man, I hope he doest do against our plans, but something about him scared me, I don't know what but it scared me, I hope Nagato has everything in control." Konan sighed and watched how Haku breathed in and out.

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto opened his eyes; he didn't felt the annoying fox anymore, he slowly sat up and saw how now 2 instead of 1 eye were opened.

"Odd, Leader-sama didn't you say the host would die after extraction un" the mad bomber or Deidara said surprised.

"Yes this is indeed right. How did you survive the extraction?" Pain asked. Naruto shrugged and levitated up. To get to the same eye height as Pain.

"You could say He wasn't a part of, he tried to connect to my new power so we would be connected again, but it wasn't very smart to do so." Naruto explained and looked with his single eye through the room.

"But a jinchuriki is connected with his biju that means his chakranetwork is connected with the beast, so why weren't you connected with the demon." A deep voice said. It was Kakazu the money lover of Akatsuki.

"Well, this is-" "I will explain it, Naruto-kun no need to work your head to dead with things you don't know" Hazama interrupted Naruto and he looked down to see his father entering the hall. He summoned Ouroboros to land on the free fingertip of the Gedo Mazo statue.

"I hope I don't intrude someone" Hazama snickered before regaining his posture.

"You wonder how he isn't dead right, well the simple reason id that I smelted a Nox Nyctores inside." Hazama started his explanation. A distorted voice gave its opinion.

"**How could that work anyway**? I think he didn't use a furnace. **And this Nox nyctores you spoke of is probably a weapon.**" It said revealing Zetsu the spy of Akatsuki. The interesting thing was he had two souls meaning two people in one body.

"*Ping*pong* That's right." Hazama clapped and looked at Zetsu. "To answer your question, split face" earning a growl from the black Zetsu "I need to create a Cauldron, then a person goes in it and takes a short nap, then the most interesting thing happens." Everyone listened to the explanation of the green head, especially a certain raven head. "The Cauldron then steals 1000 souls from humans, animals, to make a successful smelting." Hazama finished his explanation. They were silent to let the information sink in.

"I see, then and what about that girl you brought here" Sasori asked wondering about the girl's usefulness.

"You don't have to worry about that she has also a Nox Nyctores." Hazama said and Naruto widened his red eye when he heard that.

"So you actually killed over 2000 people, heh not bad unn" Deidara complimented the green head, Naruto didn't mind that but he was worried about Haku.

"Are there any side effects tou-san?" Naruto asked his father. Said father turned to him and smirked.

"Don't worry her mind be altered but, Zabuza assured that the altering turns right, also there a 25% possibility that her mind isn't altered. So don't worry about your girlfriend." Hazama teased the young silver head, enjoying Naruto's blushing face.

"Sh-She isn't my girlfriend…_yet_" Naruto shouted mumbling the last part to himself.

"Yeah, yeah sure keep telling you that, and I might believe you" Hazama laughed before remembering something.

"Oh yeah, I have to bury old Zabu-chan and here his Kukikiri lacho, I don't really need it." Hazama said and tried to say the name of the sword right but he didn't got it right, it always riled Zabuza off.

"Actually it's the Kubikiri Boucho and I might know someone who could wield it a former student of him, good thing we took him to Ame before old Orochimaru could snatch someone from his family under his thumb." Kisame said.

"Now that you mentioned it, Kiri **it seems the yondaime Mizukage died and Mei Terumi is now the new Mizukage** that means the Sanbi was freed again, but surprisingly he was sealed in a young boy** the boy will be attending the upcoming Chunin exams in Konoha** so I think we could send the former Jinchuriki in Konoha, with the girl Hazama brought in and **Zabuzas former student. **And kidnap him.**"** Suggested Zetsu. Pain closed his eyes and thought for a bit the Ame genin were all a disappointment, but if he would send three elite genin, they would capture another bijuu.

"It seems Suna will also send some genins in the Chunin exams, the current container of the Ichibi would also be there." Sasori added, with that Pain decided.

"Then its decided, Naruto, Haku and Suigetsu will enter the chunin exams. Hazama you will be their jonin." Pain decided, but Hazama sighed when he heard that he would be again in Konoha.

"That could be problematic; you see I kinda kidnapped Naruto from Konoha, if they would spot me they would be after my ass. Hey why not sent your angel to Konoha." Hazama counter suggested. Pain considered that and then decided.

"Very well then Hazama, then bring Konan here." Pain decided. Hazama however looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bring Konan here, and check if Haku is awake, I have to take a bath you know." Hazama jumped down to the ground. "Where's the bathroom?" "Second door right" "Thanks" Hazama vanished and Naruto sighed in annoyance. He floated back to the ground again and walked to the medic room and entered it.

He walked to Haku bed and sat down. And looked down at Haku's face.

"Pain is asking for you, Konan." Naruto looked at Konan with his single eye.

"Yes then, I will go then." She stood up and left but was stopped by Narutos voice.

"Wait" Konan stopped. "I wanted to say thanks for watching Haku-chan, she is the only friend I have." He said giving her a small smile.

"Think nothing of it." Konan said, and nearly forgot something.

"What is Azure Grimoire your father said something about it" Konan asked the silver head.

"The Azure Grimoire has many forms, but in my case it's this." Naruto pointed to his eye patch. "The power from it differs from person to person, Hazama explained that to me, but it comes with a risk if a normal person is drawn to it, it could corrupt the said person." Naruto explained and stroked Hakus hair. Who began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Naruto-kun where am I?" Haku asked getting a little sour expression from Naruto.

"We are in Amegakure Haku-chan. Haku-chan, Zabuza is dead." Naruto said, the last words were like a spear piercing her heart.

"I see… Can you please stay with me Naruto-kun?" Haku requested Naruto. Who silently nod and held her hand. Konan turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait" Konan stopped"Were you the one who watched me while I was unconscious." Haku asked. She felt she was not alone while she was out.

"Yes, I watched you while your were unconscious, but you can thank your friend, he said that you needed help. I leave you two alone." Konan started before hearing a final interesting sentence.

"Thank you again for watching Haku, Konan-sensei." Giving Konan a smirk wondered why he called her sensei. She left the room leaving the two of them alone.

**Done again. But I have a important message for my readers I will update only weakly okay, since I sometimes need a break. Hope you won't be mad; meanwhile you can play Blazblue Abyss. Try to guess the second girl for Naruto.**

**Soreja Mata Ne **


	6. Begin of Despair

**Here we go again. Thank you for your response. **

_Outskirts of Konoha_

Konan sighed, how did she became jounin anyway. Oh of course Pain orders. She heard chuckling behind her back; she gave them a slight glare before they shut up. How did end like this?

_Flashback few days ago_

"_Why do I have to go to Konoha as jounin" Konan asked the odds that Jiraya could be there was giving._

"_Because Konan your first not wanted, second we could have sent Hazama but he offered a far better plan, so you have to do it." Pain ordered he heard snicker around the room; a quick glare silenced the hall. He put out of his robes a box and threw it to Konan who catched it._

"_It's just a disguise, from what Zetsu told me, there will be an invasion lead by Orochimaru it seems he joined forces with Suna and the Ichibi would be most likely there and the jinchuriki of the Sanbi, you will infiltrate Konoha and look and catch the container while the invasion, that means if they cant reach the finals, then make sure that they reach the finals. Is that alright?" Pain said before he went on._

"_In the box are Ame hitae-ate give them to your team. You will meet them in one hour. The rest of you, shadow your said host. Dismissed." Pain went to his chamber while the other members vanished except of Kisame._

_1 hour later In front of the pain tower_

_She arrived 15 minutes earlier and assured that she didn't come too late. It was still raining. She sighed and looked at the large gate, and hoped it would be opening soon. Five minutes later the door opened revealing Naruto in his usual bright blue jumpsuit and his white robe and Haku was in her green battle kimono__**(Cant really describe it just look for a picture)**__. They walked to their new jounin sensei._

"_Ah, Konan-sa-sensei, your early" Haku said and bowed. Yukianesa was beside her._

"_It's good to see you too Haku-san, Naruto-san." Konan greeted Haku and Naruto who only nod in reply._

"_Where's our third member? I really don't want to stay in this stupid rain, its freaking cold." Naruto shivered and hugged himself to warm him up a little._

"_You shouldn't wear something like that." A smug voice said it was their final member Hozuki Suigetsu. He had white hair with a tint of blue in it. He wears a purple sleeveless shirt, with blue pants sandals and a belt with water bottles, he had one more belt where the Kubikiri Bocho was. Knowing the fact that he had Zabuzas sword Haku gave the white head a small glare, before any worse happened got Konan their attention with a short cough._

"_Seeing as you are all here, we can finally depart." They started walking. "In the meantime we should introduce ourselves." Konan suggested gaining a snort from the silver head._

"_Why don't you start sensei?" Naruto said. Konan sighed did she had to do this._

"_Fine…My name is Konan, about my likes and dislikes you don't have to know, my dream is to bring peace to the world." Konan finished her introduction. Naruto spoke next_

"_Well, my name is Naruto Yuki__**(name from Hazama)**__my likes are Haku-chan," _

_They both blushed when he said that" My father and ramen, my dislikes are anything related to Konoha and my dream is to watch Konoha burn. That's all" Naruto ended his explanation and looked to Haku signaling for her to go on._

"_My name is Haku, my likes are Naruto-kun and collecting herbs, I dislike killing and Konoha-nin, my dream is to follow Naruto-kun and kill the person who killed Zabuza-sama" She finished her introduction before she blinked why did she said that, she didn't want to kill Kakashi, she only hates him but she wouldn't kill him, but a voice deep down in her demanded his life. However, her final thought was interrupted when Suigetsu, introduced himself._

"_My name is Hozoki Suigetsu; my likes are collecting rare swords, cutting things up and yoghurt, my dislikes are clingy girls and hypocrites, my dream is to collect all swords from the Seven swordsmen of mist and reestablishing them and of course I want to be the leader of them." Suigetsu said proudly. Konan nodded hoping they would get along. Konan explained the mission, when they had to strike and some other things._

_Flashback end_

They arrived finally in Konoha, explained the guard chunin why they were here and they let them in.

"The chunin exams are in the Konoha academy, I will be there in a while to gather some infomormation on the other jounin, so don't make any detours." Konan said giving them the do or else stare. She vanished in a swirl of papers. Team Konan looked at each other. Suigetsu then broke the ice.

"Do we actually know where the academy is" Suigetsu said and scratched the back of his head.

"I know the way; it's not very far away." Naruto said curtly. As they walked they noticed a Suna nin arguing with a little kid.

"You little brat that hurt" The black clothed nin said and held the little kid up.

"Put him down Kankuro, Baki-sensei said we shouldn't do anything suspicious." A blonde girl chided. The now named Kankuro grinned and looked at the boy.

"Well I know a way to make him forget every thing." He said and started to slowly choke the little boy with his scarf.

"Stop it isn't his fault; it was my fault, so please let him go" A female voice said with pink hair. When Haku saw the pink hair her head started to hurt. She gripped her head in pain.

"Oi whats wrong." Suigetsu said noticing something was wrong with the female, Naruto also turned around but suddenly saw how Haku's eyes were now hollow.

"Summon Yukianesa." Haku muttered and a cross shaped ice form appeared in front of Haku, she immediately grabbed the cross and she had her katana in her hands.

"**Hishoken."** Haku muttered and fired an ice sword towards the arguing group, the sword cut through the little kids scarf and made his way towards Sakura, who could only froze in place when a black shadow pushed her to the ground. Lucky for her her new teammate saved her.

"Hey why did you attack Sakura-chan she didn't do anything wrong" yelled her teammate Kondo. Haku ignored him and slowly walked towards the group.

"You were one of the nin Tazuna hired, and finally led to Zabuzas death." Haku said her voice was still void. Sakura looked up it was the hunter nin that killed her teammate and almost killed Sasuke-kun. Before Haku could draw her sword again, she was interrupted by her friend's voice.

"Haku snap out of it don't let the sword control you." Naruto yelled hoping his voice could reach her. Hakus eyes weren't hollow anymore.

"Wha…? What did I do?" Before Kondo could rant again for almost harming Sakura, Naruto quicly decided to talk again.

"Nothing happened we have to hurry or sensei will be mad." Naruto said quickly hoping she would get the hidden meaning. Haku quickly nodded and followed her teammates.

Kankuro slowly turned to the little kid again.

"Where were we?"

_Konoha academy-Chunin exams-_

Team Konan were finally at the academy, Naruto snorted it didn't change at all, how could he know it you ask, you see his `jiji` showed him through the academy, but there he met already the glares from the instructor. They headed to the room where there were assigned to, they saw two chunin standing near the door with a different room number, since Naruto hadn't chakra anymore he wasn't affected, Haku and Suigetsu realized the genjutsu and walked to the door sending Naruto a nod to signal genjutsu.

"Move it we are here for the chunin exams" Naruto said coldly sending the guardian chunin a shiver and they moved away. Finally inside the first task was to draw a number out of the box on the table which was the seat number, of course they had to draw from different boxes so they couldn't sit together. They took their seat and waited. When the door opened revealing Sakura, Kondo and of course the last Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto widened his eyes and looked quickly to Haku who was fighting over control. Naruto had too bring her out of this state, there was a possibility, but it would very embarrassing. Naruto slowly stood up and walked to Haku her seat was on the first row.

"Haku." Naruto simply called, Haku looked up she couldn't do more because…

"Mmpf" Haku was silenced when Naruto pressed his lips against hers, even through it lasted only seconds it felt like an eternity to her. He drew back and smiled a pink tint covered his cheeks.

"Looks like you calmed down, seems like Yukianesa is starting to control everytime you see those genins from Konoha." Naruto stated. The kiss gained more attention than he thought. He turned to the looking crowd and shouted annoyed.

"What are you looking at? Never seen someone kissing, bum up already." Naruto shouted and the now looking genin avoided his gaze. Kondo walked to him and pointed his finger to him

"I will defeat you all, after all this is only step stone for being Hokage." Kondo yelled gaining very irritated looks from everyone. Especially from a red head with the kanji for `Love`. Naruto cackled silently before cackling like his father.

"You Hokage what a laugh riot, just look at you aren't even to be classified to be a ninja at all. That shitty orange jumpsuit your large voice and well everything else you are nothing but cannon fodder." He laughed and walked back to his seat. Kondo only pointed his finger against him.

"I will defeat you or my name isn't Kondo Uzumaki dattebayo." He yelled. Naruto looked at him with little interest; he looked like the typical Uzumaki, redhead, loud, unusual eyes violet eyes, the jumpsuit and the damm little tick he had when he was six.

"You pretty noisy you know." A voice said. It was a tall Konoha nin with classes and a purple outfit.**(I wont explain his outfit much)**

"You older than us, how many times did you done the exams already." Sakura said and Kabuto pushed his glasses up.

Seven times but I know plenty of shin obi who attends here so I could give you some information." He held blank cards up. The trio looked at him skeptically but decided it would be the best to know the enemy.

"Rock Lee, Gaara and the silver head and his team" Sasuke said pointing to Naruto with his thumb.

"Sheesh you already know their names spoilsport and about the Ame team I know something just wait a moment." He held his cards up and it took the picture of a green clothed Konoha nin.

"Let's start with Rock Lee shall we?" Kabuto said gaining the full attention from Team 7 "He's on year older judging from your appeareance, he trains under Might Guy, he has done twenty D rank missions and eleven C-rank missions, oh and his nin and genjutsu abilities are zero but his Taijutsu is off charts." Kabuto finished and took out a next card.

"Gaara from Suna or Sabaku no Gaara" Sasuke stared at him hoping he would gain some info on the red head. " He has done eight C-rank missions and a B-rank mission, pretty good, but from what I heard of he finished the B-rank mission without a scratch on." Kabuto said letting the information sink in.

"Without a scratch, in a B-rank mission that's unreal." Muttered a a lazy astonished boy. Yep this was Shikamaru or Mr. Pineapple head.

"And for the Ame team" Kabuto held three cards in his hands they slowly began to materialize.

"Well I have very less info on them the first is Hozuki Suigetsu fro the Hozuki clan, he was a former student of Zabuza. Kabuto said sending Sakura and Sasuke shivers. Suddenly said Suigetsu shouted at Kabuto.

"Don't forget my sword glass face, the Kubikiribocho." Suigetsu boasted. Naruto face palmed at his comrades stupidity. While Haku was surprised she didn't knew that Zabuza had a student.

"Next one is Haku, well all I know of her that she is from the Yuki clan and that she has an Ice-bloodline." Kabuto said, The three of them were in thought, they knew that she had a strange katana with her but where did she hid it.

"And last one is… Naruto Yuki, he isn't from the Yuki clan but more isn't known only that he uses a sword to fight." Kabuto finished his information report. Sasuke was disappointed he hoped that he would at least get information about his abilities.

"Well there are other nin from other country but from what I heard of is Oto new in this exams and so no threat." Kabuto said smugly and smirked in his head, meaning to get the plan started. Suddenly three genin shot towards Kabuto, wearing a strange hitae ate with a music note on it, and the one with the bandaged face shot a punch towards Kabuto but stopped inches away. Kabuto smirked but suddenly threw up.

"Write that in your cards four eyes, Oto will definitely win." The second male teammate said with the spiky black hair. They wanted to beat the crap out of him when in front of the teachers table, smoke erupted.

"What the hell are you doing genin." The instructor said and let out some KI at the Oto trio.

"Sorry I was a little excited." The bandaged male said sweating a little under the intent.

"Then hold your horses then and sit down I am Ibiki Morino and I am the instructor of this part. Welcome to the first part of the chunin exams or should I say the first part of terror."

**Whew that's that for today. I hope you aren't mad for the long wait, and if some of you wonder who Kondo is I will explain it. He is Naruto without the bijuu. That's that I think the next chapter could wait a week now I think.**

**Soreja Mata ne.**


	7. Despair in a test

**Sorry for the wait. I'm back finally. That means I finished business. I thank you like always for you. If any of you guys wondering who Kondo really is I will reveail him and his history later for now some bits and pieces will do for now. Now I give you a choice who should Naruto fight in the preliminaries**

**Kiba, Zaku, Lee, Dosu or the surprise Hinata yes Hinata I will put a poll.**

**You can choose who is gonna fight Naruto. Without any further delay. Enjoy.**

After Ibiki the bandana wearing instructor installed fear in the genins beside Naruto, Suigetsu and Gaara. He walked to the teacher's desk.

"I'll explain the first part of the chunin exams." Ibiki took some nearby chalk and wrote the rules down for the test. "The fist part is a writing test, the rules are just like in a normal exam in the academy, no talking, no is looking behind, every one looks on his or her test paper and who is caught cheating you will lose 2 points. Each of you start with 10 points, there are 10 questions in this exam I will announce the last question later. Oh and if any of your team fails your whole team fails." Sasuke glared at Kondo knowing how he was in the academy dead last or dope, Sakura looked worriedly hoping they wouldn't fail in this part.

Haku gave Naruto a quick glance of worry she hoped he would know something which replied the silver head with a smirk. Naruto snorted inwardly he practically allowed them to cheat. Suigetsu made a quick Tora-sign unbeknown to the chunin beside him for later use. After Ibiki handed them a white sheet of paper, he made some hand signs and looked at the future chunins.

"You have 45 minutes to answer the questions, I'll announce the final questions later" He made a final Usagi sign and the question appeared on the white sheet.

"Begin" Said the instructor and loved the reaction many genin would show when they saw the questions.

Naruto scoffed, Hazama taught him on their travels calculations, trickery and some other things, the questions were so simple that he didn't even had to try, he wrote the answers quickly down and looked around to see how the others answered the questions. Haku used her bloodline to make a mirror to see the answers from a inattentive chunin who let his guard down, he smiled at her tactic. He spotted a read head with the kanji for love on the right side of his forehead; he made an third eye via sand to get the questions. The aura he emitted was strange yet similar to him almost like he was a jinchuriki. He smirked and let out a silent chuckle knowing Naruto found their first target. He looked to the other participants, one used his weapons to get their answers and one even switched their minds to get their answers.

He looked at the read head who was currently despairing.

"_How should I know such questions I slept trough the entire lecture from Iruka-sensei, but I can't lose here, I want to be Hokage someday. Let's see first question: What clan died out during the Kiri war, there was a war how should I know." _Kondo saw through the room the others had no problems even the mean silver head was finished with his test. But then he was determined, he would show him and all other from the village. He stopped his thoughts when he heard a small whimper beside him it was Hinata (**She wears her normal canon attire**)

"Ko-o-o-ndo-kun y-y-ou ca-n l-o-ok at my test p-ap-er." Hinata stuttered and lifted her left arm up so Kondo could see the answers. Kondo was happy but then frowned.

"_Why would she do that? Well Hinata was always nice to me but she could fool me, what should I do…"_Kondo thought deeply when Ibiki launched a kunai towards Kondo but he flew to the Konoha genin behind him.

"Genin #34 your out." Ibiki shouted and looked towards the failed genin. Said genin stood up and pointed at Ibiki with his finger.

"You don't have any proof that I cheated, so yo-" He was cut of when a watch chunin slammed his head against the test table in front of him.

"You all are watchedby me and some chunins here so whose to dumb to see that aren't worth chunin." Ibiki grinned and looked to the genins especially long to Kondo and short to Naruto who smirked at the chunins cruelty.

"_So this was the loudmouth from 7 years ago, he no longer resembles the Yondaime and my teammate Kushina. Instead he is cruel and dark just like me, well I can't really do a thing now Kushina."_ Ibiki thought bitterly and went back to his desk when Naruto.

"You should have killed him less trash that attends the chunin exam next year." Naruto said and cackled silently like his father good thing he taught him also how to laugh like a mad man. Suigetsu smirked he already had his answers written down when his clone quickly knocked the chunin down who had already the answers then he henged into him and switxhed quickly the papers when no one looked and was done, he gave the room the typical shark grin like Kisame would often give. Haku only closed her eyes and thought almost the same if it wasn't for Konoha Zabuza would be still alive but now she had Naruto, so she wasn't alone and her sword.

"_Hey Haku why not kill some Konoha trashnow"_ A distorted voice said. That voice was in her head again. She grasped her head and calmed herself again; she had to ignore the voice.

"Silence #12 one more word and you feel the consequence" Ibiki warned and sent some KI to him. Naruto only cackled again, silently laughing at the pathetic KI he was emitting, his father KI was worlds apart from him.

"Hai, hai." Naruto said and put his bare foot on his table and closed his single red eye. He slept in and started to mumble something. Hearing this Haku sighed he always started to mumble in his sleep when he had a great day, as long as he don't mumble about the mission.

Naruto slept through the entire written exam he wasn't bothered when Ibiki threw the caughed genin while cheating or broke other rules until…

"Now its time for the 10th question well I didn't expect so much of you would come this far well there is a small thing I didn't mention while explaining." Ibiki explained and a wave of nervousness spread through the room. "You could decide wheater you take the last question or not." Ibiki finished and knew how they were react.

"Choose, so what was the purpose from answering those stupid question." Shouted the sand blonde Temari but she was silenced when she felt the KI from the instructor.

"Its actually quite simple if you choose not to take the question, your score will be reduced to zero and you and your teammates will fail." Ibiki explained calmly.

"What other choice then yes would we take the choice is really unnecessary" chided a Kusa genin, hearing the response Ibiki could only chuckle darkly.

"There's more to this question." Ibiki gave them a sharp look that made the genins even more nervous except some exceptions. "If you take the tenth question answer it wrong not only you will fail, you will be also prohibited to do the exam for the rest of your life." Ibiki finished before going on. "You can quite anytime now just raise your hand." Ibiki said and waited for some seconds, when the first arm rose up from Kusa. Said Kusa genin and his team were disqualified the other teammates from him gave him a glare.

"Well anyone else" Ibiki said and several others quitted. Ibiki slowly looked at Kondo.

"Well what are you doing now eh, I heard from my colleagues about your dream, you are at a cross road kid, you take it or your to afraid to take the risk." Ibiki finished trying to break the happy spirit from Kondo.

Kondo was desperate he could maybe fail to be a Hokage forever, he slowly rose his arm up before a sharp voice stopped him. Naruto's smirk grew and cackled silently

"**Don't you dare raise your hand reptile kid, I wont lose to the damm fox and the insane raccoon so this is the last time I drag your ass out"** the voice commanded, it helped him when Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll.

Kondo then slammed his hand on the desk and pointed his finger against Ibiki.

"I will take your damm question scar face, I didn't trained so hard to fail right now even if I do fail this exam my dream isn't out of reach, then I simply jump over chunin and become Hokage like that, so give us the damm question scar face." Kondo roared and gave the hesitating genin again some confidence. But then all looked to the dark mad chuckling which came from Naruto all looked to him

"So then are you really prepared to kill and be killed, I can see that some of you didn't even had their first kill yet, only the redhead and some other of us have already sent some dogs to the afterlife, if you aren't good enough then get out of my way before I pierce you all down." Naruto grinned like a shark and stroke some silver hair out of his face. The look of despair and realization were on some genins faces, more quitted to Naruto's happiness. Haku thought also with slightly different opinion, those who aren't prepared should better leave, even through Naruto had a cruel personality he gained from his father, he was still nice to her and he would be too embarrassed to admit it, of couse when their alone he would openly admit it well only Haku knew that he has a little shy side.

Ibiki frowned, their point of view was far to different just like Hashirama and Madara but he still wondered what gave the past blond the change of view, he didn't knew the brat directly but he heard from him from the reports, some say he was killed, other say he simply left the village. Well Kakashi said that a black clothed man manipulated him and kidnapped him.

Ibiki looked around and then decided to throw another stone.

"Do you all want to take the tenth question last chance to quit?" No one reacted and then he smiled.

"Then congratulations you all passed the first exam" Ibiki announced and looked at the passing genin. Then the whole room was furious

"What do you mean we passed, what was the purpose of the test anyway" Kiba bellowed again they were silenced by Ibiki's KI.

"Thank you, as you all know you had to answer the questions, or in real life information gathering." He waited to let the information sink in. "You had to cheat to gather those information, or you could answer them on your own without cheating, and if you wondering about the minus points if you caught cheating." He grabbed his bandana, were also his hitae-ate was, and took it off.

His head was covered with screw holes and burn scars and some other torture marks. Most of the genin were horrified some didn't react at all. He put his bandana back were it was a few seconds and straighten himself again.

"Well then now that you-" he was interrupted when the window next to chunin in the second row shattered and four kunais were thrown agains the wall, then a smoke bomb was thrown in the room, some of them were then on guard afeter the smoke settled down revealing a woman with a tan overcoat under that she wore a mesh body suit which reached from her neck to her tights. She weas a orange miniskirt and had the typical shinobi sandals, her hair was purple and kept in a short fan like ponytail, her hey were light brown and pupil-less.

Behind her the banner `Mitarashi Anko Proctor of the Second exam`.

"Your early as ever Anko" complained Ibiki while face palming.

"Well you took your time so how's that" Anko countered childishly at the TI department captain. She looked at the genin some had blushes on their faces, some a furious expression and some weren't affected by her way of clothing at all.

"Geez Ibiki, you let 78 pass you really losing your touch do you?" Anko smirked but was surprised when Ibiki smiled and looked at Kondo.

"Well what can I say there are some really good participian, looks like these genin could even affect our live who nows." Ibiki shrugged and looked shortly at the passive Naruto.

"Whatever you say scarface" Ibiki sweatdropped why did they had to call him like that "But I will cut the numbers half in the next exam at my personal playground `The Forest of Death`.

**I'm sorry for the delay again. Hopefully this chapter will be a bit better then the other oh and please try and visit my poll, would be nice.**

**Oh and for my readers I give you a choice for a matter what exactly it is well that's a…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SECRET well yeah don't want to ruin the surprise so do you want to open Pandora's box vote Yes/or No.**

**Choice is yours really. And by the way for those who likes Naruto's personality he will appear in Kondo as good as I can, by the way I hate Naruto just a quick fact nothing important really.**

**Mata Ne Minna-san**


	8. Forest of Despair

**Well here I am with a new chapter, now to the two polls…..**

**Lee: 3 Votes**

**Kiba, Dosu: 2 Votes**

**Hinata: 1 Vote**

**Zaku: 0 Votes**

**Someone else: 0 Votes**

**I need some more love guys as for the Pandora box 2 votes for yes and 0 votes for no. **

**Like I said more love leave a response was it bad, good or something else.**

**Without further delay here's my chapter**

"The rules of this exam are easier to understand than the previous test" Explained the female snake summoner, after they arrived at the `Forest of Death`.

All of the genin were lined up in their teams and were listening to the believed crazy instructor.

"Each of you will receive a Heaven or Earth scroll simple? As much of you could think the purpose of this test is to collect the missing Earth or Heaven scroll, and since this is the chunin exam and not some pansy selection you have to deliver these two scrolls to the tower in the middle of the forest in five days."

Anko grinned and already imaged the slaughter, so much blood; her thought was interrupted when a big boned ninja from Konoha cried out.

"What we have to stay in this forest for five days, but what about food, what do we have to eat while we're in there?" Choji the big boned genin asked but Anko only shrugged.

"Well figure it out yourself your not little academy students anymore so work those little brain cells you all have left." The purple head dismissed the question and insulted them, for the ire to some other genin, but then went on with her explanation.

"You can use any method to obtain the scrolls from the enemy." She looked around and saw a genin from Ame with a breath mask raising his head.

"So we can kill if we want" asked the genin with a distorted voice and glared at Naruto and his team.

"Yeah you can kill your enemy if you want; otherwise it wouldn't be fun this way." Anko laughed and some genins looked at each in fear but they looked at a rather load source.

"You can tell me everything you want, you crazy snake lady, we will defeat all of you" shouted the confident Kondo, he was surprised when a Kunai was thrown towards him which grazed his cheek and crimson blood flowed on his cheek down. Anko licked with her tongue his blood as she emerged behind him. She pressed her body closer to the redhead hoping he would blush but sadly he was obvious to what she did. She sighed and whispered Kondo in his ear.

"Brats like you will die first but I like your blood very tasty, so it's really a shame." She removed herself from the red head and saw that the attention team seven got was part murder and part enviously. But she looked at the team from Ame, she saw the girl in the battle kimono grabbing her head she wondered why, from the reports it sated that she worked for Zabuza, well before he died. The silver head glared at the team who was in the centre off the attention.

Naruto was the former Kondo before he was manipulated from a certain individual, who used snakes just like her old sensei.

"Oh yeah before I forget you have to sign those contracts, so the Konoha doesn't get shit on their asses when some of you get killed. Well the first will start in one minute; each team will get in ten minute gaps, also you start on different entrance off this play ground." She finished and took the first team to the entrance one.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was looking worriedly at Haku, he didn't thought the influence off Yukianesa would be this strong, his father told him about a guy Gin or Kin or was it Hin, he dismissed the idea on focusing to remember the name, Hazama said he was cold and had a little disturbed personality. Naruto walked towards Haku and robbed her back she slowly turned around to see Naruto smiling.

"Don't worry Haku-chan, I wont let you fall under the influence from the sword your stronger than this, besides I shattered the after effects from my sword so if I can do that you can do it too." Naruto said calmly, Haku then gave him a weak smile and started to walk to a nearby tree, but was stopped when Naruto spun her around and laid his lips on hers. Surprised by the bold action she widened her eyes before kissing back. It lasted ten seconds before he draw back.

""Oi, oi, get a room you two." Suigetsu said and looked away and emptied one of his water bottles. Naruto ignored the water man and looked Haku in the eyes

"Are you alright now?" Naruto asked in his voice was still a hint of worry.

"I'm better now Naruto-kun, I won't let me control from the sword." Haku gave him a bright smile. She was told about the sword after she left the medical, Hazama said she had the power to control she only had to find the right way, when she asked what, he only shrugged and said it could be anything.

Her thought was interrupted when the instructor appeared near them.

"Well then, it's your turn, have fun in there." Anko lead them to their designated gate and gave them an Earth scroll. Naruto snatched the scroll from her hands and threw it to Suigetsu who pocketed it. Anko opened the gate and the team Naruto went through the gate.

"Since Haku and Suigetsu were already trained they already could the tree jumping, while Naruto had problems with closing the distance between them.

"Could you slow down for a sec" Naruto shouted gaining the attention of the former Kiri ninjas. Suigetsu smirked and decided to tease him.

"Heh, can't keep up slowpoke." Suigetsu mocked the solver head friendly, Naruto rolled his red eye in annoyance. They jumped back to Naruto who glared slightly at them

"Very funny Suigetsu, I'm just not as fast when I'm in this form." Naruto answered and was trying to focus the sword of Izanagi. Haku was puzzled when they met from time to time before Zabuza died; he briefly spoke about his training.

"You mean that form when we met the first time." Haku asked and Naruto whipped her head to her and gave a brief nod.

"Yeah that form, was a pain in the ass control the damm sword tried every time to make me emotionless." Naruto grumbled, Suigetsu was curios he didn't saw any sword near Naruto he saw the sword from Haku already, and was fascinated it could create ice out of the air.

"Huh, how could a sword make you emotionless?" Suigetsu asked and gave the Kubikiribochu a few swings before returning it to his back. Naruto sighed not wanting to explain the nature of the Nox Nyctores.

"Long story short there a few weapons, from what Tou-san said, that have enormous power but some of them change the wielders mind, but I can explain that later, now shut up, I need to focus." Naruto hissed the last part to Suigetsu who shut up. After some seconds the silver head spoke up.

"In the name of Izanagi, come forth Murakumo." Naruto shouted and a giant sword came high from the sky and crashed behind him down. The sword glowed white and disappeared and fused with Naruto in his Mecha form.

"Well, with that we can go on then." Smirked Naruto. Suigetsu gaped he looked like some kind of machine he saw in Ame. They did what they were told to and jumped ahead, Naruto could only smirk only Hazama knew how fast he was in this form he jumped down and shot forward. After a few seconds he was further ahead then them, so he started to slow a bit down so they couldn't lose sight of him.

One hour later he stopped and wondered why no genins were in sight. He looked back to Haku and Suigetsu and signalled to stop and met with him. Suigetsu was annoyed, no fight and now the silver head wanted a break.

"Why did you stop, already out of breath or what?" Suigetsu asked with a hint of smugness and annoyance in his voice.

"No, something else you did notice that no one engaged us, I bet the other chumps have already had some fights, so why we haven't had some troubles?" Naruto asked gaining the attention of Haku and Suigetsu.

"One possibility is that we're still the farthest distanced from the tower or…" Haku suggested but went silent when she voiced the second he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Dead." Naruto concluded and put his visor on and scanned the area, ignoring the snort from Suigetsu. He finished his scan and put his visor back.

"Yeah, their all dead but they emitted some strange energy; we should better look at it." Naruto said and slide slowly to the source, the other two followed him.

After a while they saw three bodies on the ground all of them laid with their face on the ground. Naruto used his wing blades and turned him and was surprised when he saw the face of the dead genin judging from the hitae-ate they were from Kusa

"His face is gone." Naruto said gaining a horried look from Haku and a fear struck Suigetsu.

"Shit from all people, he had to be in this forest." Suigetsu said while gripping his hair.

"Who do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering what freaked Suigetsu out.

"Orochimaru, I know from Kisame-sensei he would be there but that he is disguised as a genin…" Suigetsu said hoping to get them away from the bodies.

"Orochimaru, former Akatsuki member?" Asked Suigetsu gave as response a short nod.

"_Tou-san spoke about him, I wonder what's so special about him"_ Naruto wondered looking to Haku who didn't show any sign of fear because of the name.

"Yeah, only heard bits from my sensei, he wanted the Sharingan for himself, heck he even tried to kidnap me, since I as long as I can remember an unofficial Akatsuki." He paused before going on.

"But that isn't the thing what creeps me out, he can possess your body, and steal your live just like a kind of ghost or something." He finished before he could freak out more Naruto voiced an idea.

"I can locate him if you give me some time." Naruto said and put his visor on and began to search for an oversized energy source or chakra reserves.

"Just for your information I can't attack or move while I'm doing the scan, so would be very nice if you could protect me if anything's happens." Cue after he said that the once dead believed genin slowly rose up and shot to the defenceless Naruto, making several hand signs and the three risen had a standered katana in their hands. Haku could only stare at the scene even if she tried to catch up to the three risens, their were too much distanced

"Shit, oi Haku we have to do something." Suigetsu looked at the ice user. And met with a hollow gaze.

"Damm, I didn't thought zombies could so fast, shit" he made some hand signs and put his hands near his mouth.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa."** Suigetsu spit a high condesed water wave at the enemy.

One of them turned around pointed his sword against the wave and channelled lightning into his katana and shocked Suigetsu who cried out in pain, and sunk to the ground.

The bowl cut risen turned around again and charged with his team at Naruto, Haku was still frozen and couldn't move.

_Haku's mindscape_

"_You want to save your lover eh, then give me control for about 3 minutes, and I will rot them dry in my ice." _The distorted voice said.

"_No you will harm Naruto-kun, while I can't suppress you, don't you?" _Haku stated the voice could only laugh like mad.

"_Well if you let your first die it won't be my fault. You have to choose me or your future dead friend, I can help you, but you have to decide in 10 seconds." _The voice snickered and enjoyed the troubled look on Haku's face.

_Ten. _The voice count down cruely watching her wielder suffer

She had to decided fast, (_nine)_, wif she decided to let(_eight)_ the sword control her _(seven)_, it would probably kill Naruto_ (six)_, but if she didn't do anything_(five)_, those risen would kill her first love.

"_Okay, you won but please don't hurt Naruto-kun." _Haku begged the voice, that it wouldn't harm the silver head.

"_Very well, I'll help you and I wont hurt your precious 'Naruto-kun', I even let you wield me without controlling, but not now well then, sleep"_ commanded the voice, suddenly Haku felt sleepy and closed her eyes.

_Real world_

Haku wasn't frozen anymore, but she was different then before instead of the gentle yet cold eyes, she had now cruel and sadistic one.

"Summon Yukianesa" Haku silently muttered and a cross shaped ice cross was in front of her, she shattered the ice when she tried to grab it. She held Yukianesa in her hands. Suigetsu stared wide eyes from the whole show, he even shivered he didn't knew why but it felt like the sword had a life on its own.

"What the hell Haku." He shouted at Haku who only ignored the waterman, and rushed to the three risen. Said zombies turned around and forgot their previous target and charged at Haku, she then stopped and held her right and on the green hilt on the katana. When the fallen genin were close enough, they swung their swords at Haku, who only draw Yukianesa a bit out of its shed and she built up a large red circle in front of her. The attacks collided with the barrier and as if the time stopped the Kusa nin were frozen motionless

"**Kokujin: Yukikaze"** Haku said in a slight deeper voice and did a quickdraw slash and shed the sword again, the risen were all decapitated. They fall to the ground and never moved again. As if irony were played with them Naruto was finished with hisscan.

"Target detected. Target is over40 kilometres away, detected several other life sources closest is in a 34° north direction and is currently not moving, suggesting engaging the team." Naruto said in a robotic voice, before removing his visor.

"I hate it when I have to do that, but at least we found some trash." Naruto looked to his team and was surprised when he saw a smoking Suigetsu and Haku with Yukianesa. The weirdest part was that the dead were now decapitated. Haku stared at him at him, she had her will again and she felt a familiar weight in her left hand. She smiled weakly before slowly falling, Naruto dashed quickly to her, catching her before she met the ground. Naruto looked at Suigetsu who slowly stood up.

"What happened here while I was gone?" Naruto asked the waterman.

"You could say we had some zombie problems, but your girlfriend handled it, I didn't know she could use battojutsu, its damm hard to learn." Suigetsu said amazed from Haku's skill.

"Yeah, Zabuza said she was adept to it, but she is exhausted, and we cant really go on. We should better find something to hide near the trash that I targeted." Naruto spat the word trash like venom.

"Oi, oi, what's your problem man" Suigetsu snapped at Naruto.

"Sorry but the team is from the shitty tree hugger village and weak are they too." Naruto sighed and slowly went to the direction to the unaware resting genin in the far distance.

"Can I cut them up?" asked Suigetsu giddy; he had the cutting fever again.

"No you had your fun earlier now it's my turn, to give those tree huggers a lesson, just wait my little dogs." Naruto cackled quietly hoping it won't wake up Haku, Suigetsu was down just because they gave him a lightning shock he couldn't fight those zombies, he hoped that he could use the Kubikiribucho, but then shrugged he could always have some fun in the next part. The sole survivor hoped the next part would be a tournament. Ah he didn't know how fate will treat him.

**Phew done at least. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think of this chapter it would help me. Also just for your information, I will go to Denmark in a few days so the next chapter will have to wait for a bit.**

**Todays rant, wannabe fans, who use japanese words and think they know the language, please refrain from doing so, it irritates those who actually learn the language, like me, but I don't want to boast around now.**

**Well then have a Nice day and**

**また****ね**

**みんなさん**


	9. Forest of Despair 2

**Well back again, so here you go.**

_With Team 10_

It was almost evening and here we have three exhausted genin also known as the Ino-Shika-Choji trio, settling for a small rest on a secluded area.

"We should rest for now; I don't think anyone is near us." Shikamaru said and slumped down to a nearby tree his teammates joined him. Shikamaru closed his eyes, when Ino brought him out of his little moment of rest.

"Then why did you put so much explosion tags around us, a simple trap would stop them surely" Ino scolded the lazy genin, who sighed in annoyance from Ino's obliviously.

"Ino, this is the chunin exam, this isn't the academy anymore that means one false action and we could die." Shikamaru explained and began to rest hoping Ino would be silent for a few hours.

"Besides Ino wasn't it your idea to join this exam?" asked Choji and pulled out a chips bag out and opened it instantly and started to eat, Ino wondered at first where he had pulled that out but started to defend her opinion.

"Well, of course it was my idea to join this exam, and I'm just criticising Shika of his paranoia, there is no one here around, I just know it." She decided to shrug off Shika's paranoia and looked at the opening in the woods were she could see the darkening sky. She spotted a small point in the sky that was grew larger and larger.

She squinted her eyes and focused on that point, suddenly a black portal opened above team 10 and a two large brown swords shot towards them. Before they could do damage to her teammates she pushed them away ignoring the complaining from the two boys, they were surprised to see that the tree, where they should have rested was impaled by two big swords.

"What do we have here three tree hugers, ready to give me your scroll." The slowly landing person said revealing Naruto in his mecha form. He landed in front of them and watched them and concluded one thing.

"Utterly weak." He said startling the three of them. Shikamaru wondered where he came from, he hoped when he would give him their scroll they would leave them alone, but Ino quickly destroyed his plans

"Who are you freak, were you the one who attacked us" Ino demanded but was furious when the silver head snorted in response.

"Do you see anyone else trash, give me your scroll or…" Naruto let out a threat and pointed towards a tree which was slightly larger than the other he had impaled. A giant sword appeared above the tree and stroked downwards, splitting the tree perfect in two halves. Shikamaru could only widen his eyes when the two halves sank down with a loud crash.

"_What the hell is with his abilities? It's even stronger than Asuma-sensei cutting technique, no it's far much stronger, while sensei can pierce the tree with his blades he can cut through like it was paper. Also he can summon swords out of thin air that means one false movement and we're dead, but he has surely a range where he can summon them, but those flying blades are also dangerous. But wait I have one chance, the chances that we could die are pretty high too, well and I don't know if he would let us go even if we would give him our scroll, so that means there's only one option."_ Shikamaru thought of a successful plan and started to think how he should do it then when he had his plan he looked at his teammates.

"Ino, Choji we should give him the scroll" he ignored the gasps from his friends and the smirk from Naruto. "Don't worry I have a plan." He whispered the last part silently so only Choji and Ino could hear it. They gave a brief nod and Ino brought out a "Ten" (Heaven) scroll and walked to Naruto, she didn't noticed the small shadow following her. She quickly handed the Heaven scroll to him.

"Easy." He smirked and then narrowed his eyes. "Too easy." He snatched the scroll quickly and jumped to the side, avoiding the incoming shadow.

"Heh, I knew you tree huggers were up to something, when I first saw your despair leaving you, I just knew you were up to something, well I expected nothing else from my trash of a former home." Naruto cackled and looked at them and enjoyed how their were shocked.

"You were a Konoha nin." Asked Ino and couldn't recall knowing a boy with his hairstyle in the academy.

"No, you could say, if tou-san didn't saved me from the attack you would have probably known me. But oh well, I don't have anymore time to play with you weaklings, well there is always a next time, after all we are just a part of the big continuum shift." As he said his last words to the group he dashed away, leaving a confused Shikamaru behind.

"_Continium shift, he said, what did he mean we are a part of him. Now we have to start finding new scrolls. What's worse he saw my abilities, well first of all we should find a scroll." _Shikamaru thought deeply. He turned to his friends and stood up

"As much as I hate doing bothersome things we should look for a new scroll now." Shikamaru grimaced and thought of the possibility ambushing other teams in the night or simply stealing the scrolls.

"Why can't we just follow this freak, and get our scroll back." Ino suggested, to which the lazy head sighed.

"Didn't you see how fast he left us and did you hear any explosions?" He asked Ino, she then shook her head. "That means he avoided all traps." Shikamaru concluded.

"But I think I thought of a plan." He said and smirked, and his two teammates smiled, knowing his teammate had everything under control.

_With Naruto_

"Well that was surprisingly easy, what ever but at first I have to find my teammates." He muttered and held his left hand out and his visor appeared he put it on and muttered silently 'scan'. After a while he found two energy sources and strangely three other sources but they force were almost none.

"Found them." He said and dashed to his teammates.

They were about 1 kilometres away so it didn't take to long when he saw a still unconscious Haku resting near a strangely too giddy Suigetsu. He was sitting near a tree. When he saw Naruto he stood fast up and shot the confused silver head a grin. Naruto came to Haku and checked if she was okay. After he saw everything was alright he sighed in relief and turned his attention to the still grinning Suigetsu.

"Man I don't know how to say it but thanks." He grinned so that his sharp teeth's glisten. Naruto didn't know why but he stepped back a little.

"Excuse me?" asked a puzzled Naruto, to which the waterman could only smirk.

"Well thanks to you I had a good fight, well not really a good fight but a fight nonetheless." Suigetsu said and patted the little larger Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto looked around and saw three genin lying sprawled around bathing in their own blood. One of them was twitching around and the others were on the ground motionless

"Well I guess you had fun, any luck." Naruto asked to which Suigetsu grinned and put out a Heaven scroll.

"Yeah, the weaklings had the heaven scroll, heh they actually thought that they could best me and well they said they would have fun with your little girlfriend, while I don't really care about her so much but her sword is pretty intriguing, so they paid for it." Suigetsu laughed and walked to the barely alive genin and gave him a hard kick in the stomach. The near dead genin coughed blood up and looked up. If anyone looked at the scene, it looked like the hunter and its prey.

Isn't that right, little tree hugger." Suigetsu sneered and looked back to Naruto, who was fuming no one lived when someone tried to assault Haku he made sure of it. Unbeknown to him, a dark blue aura surrounded him, his mind was enraged.

'_Hate, Hate, Hate, Hate, Hate, Hate, Hate'_ was running through Naruto's head.

"Oi, man you alright?" asked Suigetsu and looked slightly concerned, he saw the dark aura that surrounded him. Naruto blinked, shook his head several times and gave the waterman a small smile.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Naruto answered, to which Suigetsu only shrug and looked and whimpering genin.

"Good then, normally I would kill him, but since he wanted something from your 'precious Haku-chan'" Suigetsu said in a mockingly sweet voice, the silver head's eyebrow twitched, he got suddenly the urge to make a human pincushion.

"The honour to kill him is all yours, besides I wanna see how you kill him." Suigetsu said eagerly he wanted to know what Naruto's powers were, he was very curios what the giant sword would do. With a faint chuckle he picked up the genin by the throat.

"Your first mistake was to mess with us, the second was to underestimate him, well even if I don't know how strong he is but I can feel it, you're a petty little civilian shinobi, am I right." The shinobi gave him a pained nod, and then Naruto squeezed his throat even further.

"Oh and your third and last mistake was…" his flying metal blades were now pointed on the former civilian throat, Naruto then lowered his hand and grabbed his black gold t-shirt, bad taste he thought between the lines.

"Please, don't do it I can give you everything, money, women, power everything." The trash in Naruto's eyes whimpered, begging for his sorry life.

"I don't really need money, power do I look like I need more power, I guess not and women…" with a small gesture with his hands the blades pierced his throat, the genin gave a last gurgling noise before he was finally dead.

"I don't need more women, I only need Haku." He said and threw the now dead genin away. He heard snicker from behind and glared at the source.

"Wow, that was so sweet, ugh I think I'm gonna puke." Suigetsu said and faked a sickly voice. Naruto punched him in the gut, to make him silent for a short while.

"Nice punch, aside with the soap opera did you had any luck?" Suigetsu said his voice lost the playfulness. Naruto nod briefly and pointed towards Haku small pouch.

"I found a Heaven scroll, from some petty Konoha nin, geez I think they haven't had their first kill. Ah, you had to see their faces when I splitted the tree in a half so much fear and despair." Naruto sighed happily and Suigetsu was surprised from this revelation.

"Wait, you mean that was you, wow man just wow." Suigetsu shook his head nothing could surprise him anymore or so he thought.

"Well, we should at first go to the tower, we shouldn't be slacking off." Naruto said and dismissed his armour and picked up Haku. Since he could hover with a person on his back he quickly snapped with his fingers and he wore two sky blue shinobi sandals.

"I think we can go now." Naruto said as he jumped to an upper tree branch, Suigetsu did the same.

"Oi, Naruto can I ask you something." Suigetsu asked.

"Shoot." Naruto answered shortly.

"What's the deal with your girlfriend anyway, she summons a sword sword via ice and goes hyper puppet mode. You said something about some weapons that change the wielders mind was that the same with Haku?" Suigetsu asked and wanted some answers. Naruto could only sigh, he hoped his father would be mad but on the other hand… he could be a new ally, so he decided to tell him.

"Since we have time now, I think I can explain you about the weapons Haku and I wield." Naruto said and he got Suigetsu full attention. "First of all these weapons are called Nox Nyctores." Naruto said and Suigetsu looked puzzled ut asked a question.

"Are those Nox Nyctores all swords I mean from what I saw there were only swords." Suigetsu asked but Naruto shook his head.

"No, not every Nox Nyctores are swords. From what I heard from Tou-san, there is a Nox that is a doll and I mean like those puppets from Suna, and there is a heart shaped staff, that can incarnate matter I think, then a sword that has the ability to cut through time, then the twin swords that could cut anything and I mean anything. Then there is the weapon from tou-san, I don't really know what it can do but its powerful, then a weapon, tou-san called it dual guns or Bolverk." Naruto waited and let the information sink in before he continued.

"Then you have Haku-chan katana Yukianesa which gives the wielder the power to control the water in the atmosphere, think of it like this, she can manipulate water to an extend like the Niidaime Hokage, but in her case she freezes the water so it gives her a boost with ice attacks like you saw in earlier before the exam." Naruto went on and explained more and more about the sword. He saw the ice sword, which Haku shot towards a pink banshee. But the odd thing about the sword was when he tried to bind the bland on Haku's back, his hand got instantly an ice shock, when he tried to touch the katana, like it refused to be its wielder. At this point Suigetsu looked deep in thought, while still jumping from branch to branch, he had to admit those weapons could rival the seven swords from mist or even beat them, those Nox Nyctores swords sound interesting. Then a thought struck him and remembered Naruto's giant sword.

"And your giant sword is also a Nyx Noctores." Suigetsu asked mispronouncing the complicated word.

"Yes and its Nox Nyctores. My weapon is called Lux Sanctus: Murakumo type Izanagi, I can transform with it making my armour you saw a while ago, but its very tiring after a while, I can last about 12 hours, then I collapse in exhaustion and need about two days to recover on full strength." Naruto finished and went back to the usual, ignoring the feeling of Haku's touch. He then was surprised, when Haku was steering and moved a bit as much as she could. She opened her eyes barely and saw silky silver hair. She didn't realize yet that it was Naruto, but she could feel the weight of Yukianesa on her back.

"One thing I have to ask Naruto, how can you touch the ice sword from Haku, I couldn't even touch it, so how has that something to do with being the Murakumo thing." Asked a slight annoyed voice from Haku's opinion.

"To be honest it should have rejected me but I guess only for a moment it accepted me, but only to put it on Haku-chan back." He mused and continued jumping from tree to tree. After an hour later he stopped jumping and looked up to see a clear dark blue night sky, many stars were present and shone through the cruel night.

"Suigetsu, as much as I hate to sleep in woods, we have to rest for now chances that some team could ambush us while being unaware could be dangerous." Naruto analyzed and waited for Suigetsu reply.

"Do what you want, but honestly I'm dead tired, and I don't think I could do this till we're at the tower, so I guess we could sleep a it." Suigetsu said and jumped with Naruto to the ground down, the silver head made sure to be careful, so he wouldn't wake up Haku. Unbeknown to him Haku wasn't asleep but she was so exhausted, so she put the façade on.

They found a nice place to rest, not too far away from where their landed. It was a cave nice and comfy, but Naruto felt that there was someone else.

"Suigetsu wanna have some fun then kill the thing in the cave and you wont have to keep watch today." He turned around but didn't saw Suigetsu anymore. He sighed and entered the cave a silent tripping noise was filling the dark cave with sound; it was silenced by a sudden roar and the booming voice from two objects. It didn't helped that the cave send back the echo. Then a familiar out from the darkness a bloodstained Suigetsu came out a sly grin marked his face. Like him, his zanbato was also covered with blood and currently blood tripped slowly to the ground forming a little puddle.

"Well since you offered to be the watch then I cant say no can I" Suigetsu gave the now annoyed red eyed teammate a playful smile.

"Do what you want Suigetsu." Naruto scoffed and put Haku to a comfortable place and laid her gently down so she could sleep uninterrupted. "Take care of Haku will you." Naruto said and left them. When he was out of ear range Suigetsu sighed.

"*Sigh* You can drop it, I know your awake." Suigetsu said neutral and sat to the ground closed his eyes and waited for the ice users reply.

"Did you tell him about earlier about those risen." Haku asked, to which said waterman only sighed.

"Of course, and geez you have quite an overprotective lover." Suigetsu grinned when he got and flustered reply.

"We are not together, … yet" Haku said the last part quietly, Suigetsu was now fed up with all the denying.

"God dammit, just admit it that you love him" He shuddered visibly after said the last part. "Any way keep your obsession for him aside for now, I'm dead tired so you better don't bother me." Suigetsu closed his eyes and ignored any further noise.

Haku sighed, she hated to admit it but he was right, if she would bother him now he would be even more confused sure they spent often the days together talking to each other. Naruto would tell about his journey and sometimes about training but since that incident when he found out he was actually a girl things became more awkward. She looked outside and saw that Naruto shifted back to his combat form and protected the cave. A warm feeling surrounded her and silently muttered a last sentence before she fell asleep.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

**Well that's that. Nothing more to say just this: Please rate and review, was it bad, etc. And please check the poll.**


	10. Forest of Despair (Final)

**Here's the next chapter for those who still read my story for those who do thank you very much. So without further delay…**

Morning came faster than Haku thought, she looked around and saw Suigetsu who was still sleeping, he surprisingly drooled and the spit dripped slowly from his mouth to the ground. She giggled softly and a thought hit her, where was Naruto? She walked outside and shielded her eyes from the sunlight. Haku looked for an outstanding person. A sudden sound erupted from nearby and Haku turned to the source and saw Naruto engaging three Ame genin.

"Well what do we have here, some shitty Pain follower, well then boys, time to bring lord Hanzo glory." A scruffy 15 year old Ame nin with a breathing mask and dark brown eyes and the standard shinobi out fit. In his hands was a chain scythe which he was currently spinning. His other companies had a kunai in their ands and were ready to attack Naruto she was surprised when instead of a male voice, a monotone cold robotic voice came out.

"Engaging targets, Ame genin Akida Shido, Hirato Kuro, Akakiri Kao." He declared and let his monotone voice cover the battlefield.

"All three together are under the threat level." when he said that the apparent leader charged at him furiously.

"I will show you a threat you albino freak!" He roared and charged at Naruto with his fellow teammates. The silver head stared only at his enemies.

"_Oi, snap out of it Haku."_ The voice that Haku was all to familiar with snapped her out of her daze.

"_If you wanna help the cyclop you have to listen to me 'kay?And don't worry I wont hurt your precious love, just listen to what I say" _The voice said and Haku gave the voice her full attention.

"_First of all summon Yukianesa" _The spirit of the sword advised Haku. But how did she summon the sword.

"Summon…Yukianesa" Haku muttered and the ice katana appeared in her hands.

"_Now then put your left hand on the shed and the right Hand on the hilt okay, now channel some chakra in the sword, draw the sword slightly and visualize an ice blade in your mind. Then you only have to say the name which is…" _

"Hishouken!" Haku shouted and drew the attention of the Ame genin to her who looked to their side and could see an ice blade flying towards them with great speed. Kao and Kuro evaded the sword in time but their leader hadn't so much luck

"What the-" he couldn't finish his sentence, before the ice blade impaled him and froze him solid. His teammates watched in horror as the ice blade froze their teammate to the core. They turned to Haku with a snarl.

"You bitch!" they both yelled and charged at Haku with their kunais. But before the spirit could give Haku the next move suggestion a cold voice interrupted Haku's thoughts.

"**Legacy Edge" **in front of Naruto opened a black portal and it fired countless blades which pierced the two amen in who let out one final gurgle before they finally dropped dead.

"Targets successfully eliminated." Naruto said still in his trance mode. Haku slowly walked to Naruto who stared at her. After some moments he took the visor off and let out a big yawn.

"Good morning Haku-chan what's up?" Naruto said like nothing happened. Haku slowly walked to Naruto, her hair shadowed her eyes she was angry but Naruto was oblivious from Haku's current emotion. She then punched him in the stomach and Naruto grunted from the force, he didn't know how strong she was but he knew one thing, don't underestimate women or you will pay

"How can you act like nothing happened I was worried about you." Haku shouted and was surprised when Naruto hugged her, she blushed deep red.

"You know what Haku, I hoped that I could wait till after the exam but I guess I have no other choice." Haku looked up to see Naruto smiling. "Haku-chan I love you." Naruto said finally and laughed at Haku's red face, who only stuttered nonsense. But then his voice turned somewhat serious.

"Did you really think I wouldn't love you when I do this" he said and leaned towards Haku and then kissed her. Haku was surprised at first but then returned the kiss eagerly. Naruto's hands moved slowly to her waist and rubbed gently her back.

Naruto was surprised when Haku's tongue entered his mouth and began to massage his tongue. After a minute they parted to get their breath. When Naruto leaned again towards Haku she put her hands on his lips.

"I think we should stop as much as I want to continue Naruto-kun but I think we have to wake Suigetsu." Haku said earning a sigh from the silver head. But their thoughts were interrupted when a voice greeted them.

"Ugh, could you please quit kissin g in front of my eyes I don't wanna puke." Suigetsu said flatly hefting the Kubikiribuchou over his shoulder. Naruto glared at him and put his arm over Haku's shoulder making contact with each other's shoulder.

"Listen Suigetsu, I can kiss Haku where I want, when I want. Ohh wait." Naruto grinned to his ears. "Is the little Suigetsu jealous?" Naruto said and Suigetsu snorted.

"Do you really think I would be jealous from you couple doing, don't make me laugh." He closed his eyes briefly before he looked at Naruto who was still transformed.

"So can we go on?" Suigetsu asked to which Naruto nodded.

"Yeah the tower isn't that much away so if you excuse me" Naruto transformed back and dismissed the blade. He was in his usual sky blue jumpsuit with its white cape.

"Well then come on I have to recharge my energy, so we should move now." He made a quick hand gesture and his bright blue ninja sandals appeared. They walked ahead and saw the tower was getting bigger and bigger. Haku broke the silence after some minutes.

"Say Naruto-kun" getting a hmm from her friend "How are these Nyx Noctures created anyway, I mean Zabuza-sama told me how the Seven swords from Mist were created, I'm curios there insanely strong from what I see from what I feel from Yukianesa." Haku asked getting a short thank from the spirit of the sword. Suigetsu actually looked interested but to their surprise Naruto let out a big tired sigh.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" he asked his friends. Haku and Suigetsu nodded and Naruto closed his eyes, before opening again.

"Okay but don't tell anyone. *Sigh* Where should I begin with, yeah with the worst thing to create a Nyx Noctures you have to sacrifice a thousand souls or lives." He started to explain both of their eyes widened in horror. To create such a strong weapon you had to sacrifice thousand souls that was insane.

"So you mean…" Haku said quietly and looked at Yukianesa.

"Yes Haku, our weapons cost thousand human lives, but to my defence by my case it was a branch village from Konoha so I feel no remorse, well it wasn't exactly me who sucked out those souls, but my father actually was the key from the kills and my current abilities." He explained ignoring the looks he got. But something bothered Haku and voiced her thoughts.

"So those weapons appear after you have those sacrifices." Haku said quietly feeling guilty for some reason.

"No, I don't know how they appear but Tou-san said that to create a Nyx Noctures you need also a catalyst, meaning you need a vessel for those souls. Just in case you wondering, the souls energy gets compressed and merges with the catalyst, in your case it was a katana infused with Hyoton chakra." Naruto finished his explanation and went quiet.

"But what about you man, what was your vessel man, I mean it couldn't be a sword that large right." Suigetsu asked but to his surprise Naruto shook his head.

"The vessel in my case was me" Naruto flatly said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Suigetsu and Haku's eyes widened from the information, so he was a living weapon, but that was exactly like a…

"So you are like a pseudo jinchuriki, or something like that." Suigetsu said but again Naruto shook his head.

"No I'm not a pseudo or a full jinchuriki anymore that all ended since about two weeks. I am just a living weapon the vessel of the Murakumo type Izanagi. Nothing really changed, only that I lost my curse and got family and some new friends." Naruto turned his head and gave them a brief smile before he looked straight forward and it was quiet again after some time they saw finally the foot of the tower and walked towards it.

"We did it finally, I was getting bored already I hope the next part of the exam has some fighting and not some stupid test." Suigetsu said annoyed and entered the tower as well Naruto and Haku.

Then they saw a phrase Naruto began to read.

"If you lack heaven, seek wisdom and be prepared, if you lack earth, run in the field and seek wisdom and if you have both heaven and earth, you can overcome all obstacle. Hmm I think its time to open the scrolls." Suggested and Haku nodded. The y waited for someone to took out the scrolls, after a while Suigetsu became annoyed.

"Haku, Naruto you have the scrolls in your pouch?" Suigetsu deadpanned and Haku laughed sheepishly and put the two scrolls out. She handed one scroll to Naruto and they both opened them at the same time and put them down. Smoke appeared covered the room and the genin had to shield their eyes from the smoke. After the smoke settled down they could see their sensei standing in front of them and wore a very small smile.

"It seems you passed the second part rather easily, you can rest in one of the assigned rooms they have here, the next part takes places in four days at seven am, be there in time. I have to do some report now, take care." Konan said and with that the genin went to their assigned room and laid down onto those beds and rested, well Naruto slept because he slept very little and couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Heh, I leave you two alone then have to train a bit before the next exam could be something to fight." He exited the room but stopped before he was out of Haku's sight. "And keep your panties on." Suigetsu snickered becausehe knew how the ice wielder blushed behind him. She glared at him and shot an ice blade after him he dodged quickly and left her sight, the ice blade shattered at Haku's will and she stroke Naruto's silver hair.

"I hope nothing bad will happen in the future, if Suigetsu's right about the next exam I should train a bit with my sword, but for now…" Haku still watched Naruto sleeping and smiled how peaceful he was now, it should stay like this.

**Sorry short chapter I know but this important, since school is starting next week I really don't have time writing so the chapter update will be slower in the futer, I hope you will understand that's all from me and remember keep rating and reviewing. Oh and beware from the SOPA, they started to get active again so fellow FF writer, please be careful, this also affects users from YouTube who do LP's and other things like showing anime episodes.**

**Oh and poll is going to close after the next chapter so please vote who should fight Naruto? The poll is in my profile isn't hard to find and also should Naruto see someone special to him? Who, well you have to guess. Then till next time.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
